Just Cant Stop Loving You
by GleekForeverLove0506
Summary: Follow the love story of mike and rachel A/N artie was never in an accident so he can walk
1. Almost Is Never Enough

With Mike and Tina

Tina:*babbling handing mike her things*

Mike:*leaning on by tina's locker not listening to her*

Artie:*laughing talking with rachel*

Rachel:*laughing holding onto his arm tightly as artie's holding her bag*

Mike:*smiles his heart beats faster as he sees rachel*

Tina:Mike...*moving her hand in his face*

Mike:*watching rachel and artie walk into the choir room*

Tina:EARTH TO MIKE *slaps the back of his head*

Mike:Ouch what the fudge tina *annoyed voice*

Tina:Are you even listening to me *arms crossed*

Mike:Yea sure i was *half smiles*

Tina:Ok fine then what did i say *raises an eyebrow*

Mike:Ummmm how you really wanna get to glee club *walks off*

Tina:Not even close i-*turns around sees him walking off rolls her eyes and follows after him*

In The Choir Room

Rachel:*sitting in arties lap wearing his glasses watching videos on his phone*

Artie:*talking with finn and blaine puck laughing*

Mike:*talking with santana quinn and kurt laughing*

Tina:Geeehh thanks for waiting babe *fakes a smile*

Mike:*shrugs*Sorry i didnt have time for your babbling

Kurt:Oh snap crackle pop chang doo *laughs*

Santana:*giggles high fives mike*Thats my boy

Tina:That was completely rude im your girlfriend *arms crossed*

Mike:But you dont own me *shrugs*

Quinn:You heard him go sit you little booty down to the twidle dee and twidle dumb *points to mercedes and sam*

Mercedes:Girl dont mind your man come here *pulls a chair out*

Tina:*annoyed sees rachel on arties lap*What the hell is rach doing on arties lap kittys his girlfriend not her

Sam:Kittys not here even if she was she didnt care there best friends *shrugs*

Tina:Ugh these friendships are the most annoying things ever *arms crossed*

Mr Scuhester:Alright glee club does anyone have a song theyd like to sing *smiles*

Artie:*raises his hand*Mr Schue rach and i worked on something

Rachel:*eyes widen looks at him*What

Mr Schuester:*smiles*Sure go on ahead rach artie

Artie:Come on bubbles *holds her hand about to walk to the front*

Rachel:*whispers pulling him back*Are you crazy you know the real reason why i chose this song

Artie:*whispers*I know thats why im helping you out

Rachel:*sighs*What if he finds out its about him

Artie:Then good he dumps other asain then you and him can be together and make beautiful chang doo babies *laughs*

Rachel:*hits his arm*Artie

Artie:Rach your feelings for mike need to come out sooner or later and if you hide it from him forever what are the chances of you and him ever happening *arms crossed*

Mr Schuester:Ummm artie rach the floor is yours *confused*

Artie:Well be there mr schue *half smiles holds her hand tightly*You got this

Rachel:*takes a deep breath*Fine let's do this

Artie:*smiles looks at the band and they start playing*

(**Rachel** _Artie_ Both)

**I'd like to say we gave it a try**

**I'd like to blame it all on life**

**Maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie**

**And we can deny it as much as we want**

**But in time our feelings will show**

**'Cause sooner or later**

**We'll wonder why we gave up**

**The truth is everyone knows**

**Almost, almost is never enough**

**So close to being in love**

**If I would have known that you wanted me**

**The way I wanted you**

**Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**

**But right here in each other's arms ***looking directly at mike*

**And we almost, we almost knew what love was**

**But almost is never enough ***tears fill in her eyes looks away*

_If I could change the world overnight_

_There'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_You'd be standing right where you were_

_And we'd get the chance we deserve_

_Try to deny it as much as you want_

_But in time our feelings will show_

'Cause sooner or later

We'll wonder why we gave up

The truth is everyone knows

**Almost, almost is never enough** (_is never enough, babe_)

_We were so close to being in love_ (so close)

If I would have known that you wanted me the way I wanted you, babe

Then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart

But right here in each other's arms

And we almost, we almost knew what love was

But almost is never enough

Mike:*smiles clapping looks down*

Rachel:*tears fall looks down*

Artie:*holds her hand stands infront of her wipes her tears away*You did amazing

Rachel:*half smiles sniffs and hugs him tightly*

Mr Schuester:Amazing woah artie rachel you guys should do more duets together *smiles clapping*

Kurt:Those are our best friends right there *smiling*

Finn:Wooohh tender rony *smiles hands in the air*

Quinn:Babe no *grabs his arms shakes her head sighs*

Puck:*tears in his eyes*That was nice guys

Santana:*looks over*Babe are you crying

Puck:What no theres dirt in my eyes *wipes his tears away*

Santana:Mhmm sure peanut head *laughs leans her head on his shoulder*

Brittany:Puck's heads made out of peanuts man puck why didnt you share this information sharing is caring *sighs*were suppose to be best friends

Blaine:*holding kurts hand*Brittany exactly what planet do you live in

Brittany:A purple one where girls dress as boys and boys dress as girls i dont know about kurt and blaine thought but were all driving unicorns that have rainbow farts

Everyone except brittany:*look at her with weird faces scoot away from her*


	2. The Furious Asian

With Rachel

Artie:Rach ill see you at lunch alright football practice with the guys im pretty sure you dont wanna see your best friend work a sweat *smiles*

Rachel:Ummm no thank you artie ill leave that to kitty *giggles*

Artie:Well i beg your pardon my girlfriend loves my pecks check this out *flexes his muscles*Id like you to meet tom and jerry

Rachel:Nice names artie *giggles*

Artie:Touch them they dont bite *laughs*

Rachel:Ok i think your football sweat is getting to your head remind me how kitty was attracted to you *smirks*

Artie:Ha ha ha ha very funny bubbles *smiles kisses her forehead*Get to class k

Rachel:Alright daddy *giggles* i love you

Artie:Dont be late young lady i love you more *chuckles walks off*

Rachel:The people i became best friends with *opens her locker then it suddenly closes*

Tina:Rachel *fakes a smile looks at her*

Rachel:*smiles*Oh hey tina how are you

Tina:Nice duet with artie...so did you sing it for *smirks*

Rachel:No one umm artie wanted to si-*gets intruppted*

Tina:Oh please dont fool around with me i saw the way you looked at him *arms crossed*

Rachel:What are you talking about *nervous*

Tina:Rach im warning you stay away from my boyfriend remember Mike is TAKEN by ME dont think about making a move on him im warning you

Rachel:Im not doing anything tina i was just singing about my feelings *looks down*

Tina:Well take your feelings out of it rachel dont you think that if mike ever had feelings for you he wouldve dated you way before he was with me *raises an eyebrow*

Rachel:Because you made out with him in asian camp cheating on my best friend with him what would make you think he chose you because of that one mistake you did

Tina:Look who he chose how did that end up huh rach *looks at her*

Rachel:Why are you being so mean *looks at her*

Tina:*moves closer to her looks in her eyes*Do you really know how the story plays out

Rachel:*looks down then back at her*

Tina:You get heart broken and then mike and i stay here and start family

Rachel:*tears start filling in her eyes*

Tina:*tears in her eyes*You dont belong here rachel and you cant hate me for helping to send you on your way

Rachel;*shaking her head*No its not true..its not

Mike:*sees tina and rachel talking hides behind a wall closer to them listening to them talk*

Tina:IT IS TRUE rachel gosh your so frustrating get it in your head rachel it will never happen because you live in this school girl fantasy of life

Rachel:*tears start rolling down her cheeks*

Tina:Rachel if you keep looking for that happy ending then you will never get it right *looks at her*

Rachel:I think im gon-*gets intruppted*

Tina:What run off to your bestest friend in the whole wide world Artie your lucky he even cares for you *walks away*

Mike:*pissed off walks after tina*

Rachel:*heart breaks tears roll down her cheeks closes her locker slides down her locker and tears fall*

Santana:Bubbles *worried runs over to her kneels down*

Rachel:Tana *crying hugs her tightly*

Santana:Sssshhh im right here im not going anywhere *hugging her tightly*

With Mike and Tina

Tina:Mission complete *smirks walks off*

Mike:Tina *grabs her arm turns her around*

Tina:Babe *smiles about to kiss him*

Mike:*steps back from her*You had no right to ever do that to rachel

Tina:Why not its clearly obvious shes in love with a guy in a relationship that is a big no no for me *arms crossed*

Mike:So what if she did tina you still had no right to talk to her like that we've known rachel for 2 years already you know thats her way of expressing her pain *mad*

Tina:Why the hell are you defending her *mad*

Mike:Shes our friend tina you dont do that to friends *looks at her serious*

Tina:Some kind of friend she is

Mike:God im so tired of your attitude tina why cant you get it right stop acting like this because if you keep acting like this your gonna lose more than friends

Tina:What are you trying to say *hurt*

Mike:Im done with this relationship im not gonna be tied down to a girl who only brings her friends down when all they try to do is help *starts walking away*

Tina:If this is about rachel *walks after him*

Mike:Its not its about how much you changed and im not liking it *walks faster*

Tina:No this is because your siding with rach and her little group of friends

Mike:Maybe i am *shrugs*

Tina:Dont think about running back to me if rachel turns her back on you

Mike:I dont think shell do that i doubt she will oh did i mention were not together anymore *smirks*

Tina:Why do you care so much about her *arms crossed*

Mike:BECAUSE I LOVE HER *yells shocked and runs off*

Kurt:*eyes widen jumping up and down*Yay yay yay

Santana:Mission accomplished we got rid of diva asain out of mikes life *high fives quinn*

Quinn:Now to bring the lovers together *smiles*


	3. The Game That I Dont Wanna Play

The Next Day

Rachel:*taking her books out of her locker they all fall sighs kneels down*

Mike:Oh hey no ill get it for you *half smiles kneels down getting her books*

Rachel:Thanks mike *smiles leans on her locker*

Mike:*smiles hands her the books*Artie not around

Rachel:Oh no he went to pick up kitty she didnt have a ride he didnt want her to walk *smiles*

Mike:Awwww your besties a gentleman *chuckles*

Rachel:Thats my romeo of a best friend *giggles*

Mike:Look i heard about what tina said to you im sorry *smiles*

Rachel:You heard or eavesdropped *giggles*

Mike:Well...*scratches the back of his head*

Rachel:*crosses her arms raises an eyebrow*

Mike:Ok i heard her and im sorry for that *half smiles*

Rachel:Its ok im use to it but i heard about you guys im sorry it ended because of me *looks down*

Mike:Hey its not your fault we broke up i just got tired of her random drama and crying out of nowhere *laughs*

Rachel:Tina is more of a DQ than me then *laughs*

Mike:I guess you can say that *laughs*

Rachel:Im still really sorry mike i know you really loved her *sighs*

Mike:Hey *lifts her chin looks in her eyes*Tina and i were already falling apart the love faded away a long time ago

Rachel:Sometimes it last in love sometimes it hurts instead *giggles*

Mike:Listening to alot of adele music much *chuckles*

Rachel:Hey hey hey dont pick on me mr i cant sing *giggles*

Mike:*gasp starts tickling her*You did not

Rachel:*laughing*Mike stop

Mike:*tickling her laughing*No not until you take it back

Rachel:No i wont *laughing*

Mike:Then i wont stop *tickling her*

Rachel:Fine i take it back *giggles*

Mike:Good *smiles stops*

Rachel:No i dont *giggles runs off to the choir room*

Mike:She did not *runs after her*

Rachel:*giggles turns around doesnt see mike*Huh

Mike:*wraps his arms around her spins her around*

Rachel:*laughing hard*Mike

Kitty:You guys get in the choir room now

Mike:Why whats wrong *worried*

Artie:Well tell you later get it *hurt*

In The Choir Room

Everyone:SHE WHAT *stand up*

Kitty:Seems like tina blowing wang is starting new drama with the glee club *arms crossed*

Artie:She is saying we kicked her mercedes and sam out of the club because we told them they didnt belong in our group *mad arms around kitty*

Santana:Imma about to go all lima heights on this bitch *steps down from her seat*

Puck:Babe stop shes not worth it *holds her back*

Quinn:No she is not ruining our bond because she cant fit in *kicks the chair*

Finn:We know but what right do we have its her word against ours *looks down*

Kurt:This isnt fair its not right *shaking his head looks down*

Blaine:*sighs*Life isnt fair

Rachel:*sees her best friends in tears mad walks off*

Artie:Bubbles where are you going *worried*

Rachel:To take care of something *walks off*

Everyone:*worried look at each other*

With Rachel and Tina

Tina:*laughing sitting on the bleachers with mercedes and sam*

Rachel:*storms up to her tears in her eyes*TIna

Tina:*looks at her then at her friends walks over to rachel*

Rachel:Forget about the rest of us how about the fact that we all worked so hard for the competition *looks at her tears in her eyes*

Tina:Ohh boo hoo you guys will still compete

Rachel:*looks at her pissed*

Tina:And dont lecture me about being in glee given the fact of how you treated us when we were in glee

Rachel:*confused*What

Tina:You and your group of friends only hang out with each other sing songs with each other how about us we are in glee to

Rachel:Im not interested in what you think your doing for your friends thats between you guys but your messing with my friends my school year and thats not ok with me

Tina:*scoffs*You just dont like the fact that i won

Rachel:Whats the prize...Mike *scoffs*

Mike:*looking for rachel sees her and tina talking watches them listening*

Rachel:Being the star in glee you have to go through all of this just to get either one no thanks tina your very good at a game that i dont wanna play *tears in her eyes*

Mike:*worried arms crossed*

Rachel:So im done here *hands in the air tears fall*but you better step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always right behind you

TIna:*mad arms crossed screams*SAM MERCEDES *they walk off*

Rachel:*tears fall starts walking off*

Mike:Hey hey hey what do you mean your done here i mean you cant quit glee *infront of her*

Rachel:Working on the glee competion sounded good but things changed *looks away*

Mike:Hey the glee club is family were always going to be there for each other *looks at her*

Rachel:Well some people seemed to change the meaning of that *sighs*

Mike:How about me kurt blaine finn quinn puck santana kitty most of all artie what about us were family *looks at her*

Rachel:*sighs*I know that but i also meant what i said i want this school year for me to remember but not this way

Mike:*hurt*What do you mean

Rachel:*sighs*Huh mike listen

(**Rachel** and _Mike_)

I** gotta say what's on my mind**

**Something about us**

**Doesn't seem right these days**

**Life keeps getting in the way**

**Whenever we try, somehow the plan**

**Is always rearranged**

**It's so hard to say**

**But I've gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay**

**I've go to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**

**We might find a place in this world someday**

**But at least for now, I gotta go my own away**

**Don't wanna leave it all behind**

**But I get my hopes up**

**And I watch them fall every time**

**Another color turns to gray**

**And it's just too hard to watch it all**

**Slowly fade away**

**I'm leaving today**

**'Cause I gotta do what's best for me**

**You'll be okay**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**

**We might find a place in this world someday**

**But at least for now, I gotta go my own way**

_What about us?_

_What about everything we've been through?_

_What about trust?_

_You know I never wanted to hurt you_

_And what about me?_

_What am I supposed to do?_

**I gotta leave but I'll miss you**

**So, I've got to move on and be who I am**

(_Why do you have to go?_)

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**

(_I'm trying to understand_)

**We might find a place in this world someday**

**But at least for now**

(_I want you to stay_)

**I wanna go my own way**

**I've got to move on and be who I am**

(_What about us?_) *wraps his arms around rachels waist*

**I just don't belong here, I hope you understand**

(_I'm trying to understand_)

**We might find a place in this world someday**

**But at least for now, I gotta go my own away**

**I gotta go my own way**

**I gotta go my own way **

Mike:Rach...*looks at her*

Rachel:*lets go of his hand and runs off*

Mike:*leans against his locker in tears slides down puts his hands over his face*


	4. Mike Makes A Move

Spanish Class

Mike;*sitting behind rachel with finn*

Finn:Dude if you keep looking at rachel shes going to melt *laughs*

Mike:*slaps his face then looks at rachel again*

Rachel:*reading her book bored out of her mind*

Artie:*runs in class before the bell rings sits on the table*Bubbles you suck

Rachel:Why do i suck *arms crossed*

Artie:Glee isnt the same without you come back please *frowns*

Rachel:Artie *sighs*

Artie:I need my bestest friend in the whole wide world there with me *whines*

Rachel:Youll be fine without me in there plus you still got our other besties *pushes him off the table*

Artie:Bubbles we need you please *frowns*

Rachel:Look its not like a perminant leave in glee its just i need time away from the club *shrugs*

Artie:I know it was hard for you to leave glee...most of all mike *sighs*

Rachel:Besties not you too *frowns*

Artie:Rachel know you love him you will always love him and it wont ever stop so stop lying to your heart *looks at her*

Rachel:Im not ready to be with him you already saw the damage tina made who knows what else she can do if mike and i got together *looks down*

Artie:When do you think is the right time for you guys to be together rach tina will always be there but you are worth and matter more to him than anything else theres nothing he wouldnt have done for you and you know that *drinks his frap*

Rachel:Artie i do not want to talk about this *sighs*

Artie:Fine but you promise me you'll come back *pinky out pouts*

Rachel:Promise*connects their pinkies spirit fingers*

Artie:*chuckles*You just realize we did a day high five

Rachel:*giggles*Yea

Artie:Uuuu cushion on my chair *sits on rachels laugh*

Rachel:Get off *giggles pushes him off*

Delievery Boy:*knocks on the door*Ummmm hello

Mr Schuester:Yes how may i help me *smiles*

Delivery Boy:Is a Miss Rachel Berry here *smiles*

Mr Schuester:Rachel *smiles looks at her*

Delivery Boy:Here you go mam *smiles hands her a rose boquet*

Mike:*smiles big looks down*

Finn:Nice touch man *smirks*

Mike:Do you need me to slap you again *laughs*

FInn:No ill be quiet *looks in his book*'

Artie:Ulala a secret admirer *smirks turns around winks at mike*

Mike:*blushes looks down*

Rachel:Shut up *nudges him smiles*Excuse me do you know who these came from

Delivery Boy:In the card *smiles and leaves*

Rachel:*smiles sniffs the roses*

Artie:Uuuuu you falling in love *nudges her chuckles*

Rachel:*rolls her eyes looking at the flower petals*

Artie:*smiles high fives mike under the table*

Mr Schuester:*smiles looking at the group of friends*_My glee club is really family well rachel mike artie kitty blaine kurt quinn finn puck santana and brittany are im happy to be apart of their family _

Rachel:*smiles grabs the card and starts reading it*

_Im not giving up on you i dont give up that easily i am in love with you rachel barbara berry i have always been in love with you its always been you~Mike _

__Rachel:*smiles blushes turns to face mike*

Mike:*smiles winks at her*

Rachel:*giggles and just looks at the card*He would

Mike:*smiles leans back on his chair mumbles*Phase one complete


	5. Surprises

Later That Night

Mike:*laying candles on her bed saying i love you*

Finn:WEEHHH *smiles running around throwing rose petals*

Puck:*looking out the window checking*5 more minutes guys

Finn:WEEEHH *still throwing rose pedals*

Blaine:Pfftt *removing rose petals* dont set my best friends room on fire or our whole house

Mike:*grabs the rose petals from finn*I think thats enough

Finn:Sorry its just so beautiful *laughs*

Mike;*rubs his forehead shaking his head*

Santana:YOU GUYS NEED TO HIDE RACHELS COMING *runs out of her room*

Puck:Ahhh *screams runs into the wall*

Mike:Puck ugh *drags him out and they jump over the bush and hide*

Rachel:*sighs runs her hand through her hair*So tired

Mike:She's so beautiful *smiles*

Blaine:Uuuu *pokes him*

Mike:*chuckles hits him*Stop

Blaine:OWWW *he screams*

Kurt:Sssshhhh *slaps the back of his head*

Quinn:Enough guys ssshhh *covering their mouths*

Kitty:Sssshhhh she can hear us *laughs*

Blaine:WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS HURTING ME *frowns*

Rachel:What *turns around*

Mike:*jumps on blaine they fall*

Rachel:Ok then *walks in the house*

Blaine:*rubs his back*Damn

Mike:Sorry *laughs*

In Her Bedroom

Rachel:*walking to her room confused*Artie did you get something in my room

Artie:Huh no i was in my room praciting my lines for the song *smiles*

Rachel:Maybe i left it open *confused walks in*

Artie:Dont slip *eyes widen*

Rachel:*confused*What

Artie:Nothing *covers his mouth*

Rachel:*turns around covers her mouth shocked*Oh my gosh

Artie:Well someone broke in your room *smirks*

Rachel:*sees a note by her door smiles*

_I know you come home very tired i hope this can make you day because all i wanna do is make you smile ~Mike _

__Rachel:He would *smiles runs her fingers down her bed and giggles*

Artie:*smiles big chuckles*Its mike huh

Rachel:*smiles looks up at her bites her lip and nods her head*

Artie:See rach he is willing to fight for you *smiles*

Rachel:*giggles just looks at the candles*


	6. Best Valentines Day Ever

With Rachel

Kurt:So talked to chang doo anytime soon *sits on the counter*

Rachel:Kurt *rolls her eyes*

Kurt:Mhmmm i know he's been tryna get you to be his *smiles*

Rachel:Ugh dont talk about it

Kurt:Please tell me its working *smiles*

April:Right now im not focusing on what him and i can have *turns over*

Kurt:Then dont focus on it focus on what you can be with him *smiles*

Rachel:Kurt...*looks at her*

Kurt:And the amazing wanky stuff you guys can do *winks at her*

Rachel:Oh my gosh kurt *slaps her forehead*

Kurt:What youve heard what tina said about mike when they do wanky stuff *giggles*

Rachel:Sure ok *the phone rings answers*Hello berrys residence rachel speaking

Deliver:*walks in hands her a basket*Miss Berry

Kurt:*smiles takes the phone*I got this

Rachel:*grabs the basket*Thank you so much

Deliver:From Michael Chang *smiles*

Rachel:*smiles and nods her head*Tell him thank you

Deliver:Will do *smiles and leaves*

Kurt:Mmmm and if you werent you wouldnt accept the gifts hes giving you *smiles*

Rachel:Im just being nice *bites her lip*

Kurt:Sure you are *rolls her eyes*

Rachel:Shut up and let's get the ready for lunch with the girls *smiles*

Kurt:Someones all smiley

Rachel:*throws a chocolate heart at him and giggles*

Kurt:Alright im going *leaves*

April:*giggles looks at the basket*Best valentines day ever ...

Kurt:Mhmmm could it be your falling in love *winks*

Rachel:*grabs the mokey*I will throw this at you

Kurt:Alright but hurry up and stop being love struck *laughs*

Rachel:*laughs*Very funny


	7. I Want You

During Break

Rachel:*sitting on the floor of her locker playing slide with artie*

Artie:I just dont get how you make me play these games with you *chuckles*

Rachel:You love me you know that bubbles *smiles big*

Artie:How can i resist my best friend in the whole wide world *chuckle hugs her*

Rachel:*smiles leans her head on his shoulder*

Artie:*eyes widen*Is that mike and tina

Rachel:*looks around*What where

Artie:*points over sees mike and tina "kissing*

Rachel:*tears fill in her eyes stands up*I need to get out of here

Artie:*holds her hand looks down*Dont go rach dont go

Rachel:*tears fall snatches her hand away and runs out*

Artie:*sighs looks down*

Tina:*holding mikes collar*Come on mike you know you miss me

Mike:Tina for the last time back the fudge off i love rachel *trying to pull away*

Tina:Your lying to yourself mikey *pulling him closer*

Mike:*sighs sees rachel run out pushes tina off and runs after her*

It's Pouring Rain Outside

Mike:*running after her*Rach

Rachel:Leave me alone mike *pushes the doors open walking faster*

Mike:What the hell do you think your doing its dangerous outside *following after her*

Rachel:Good i dont care *walking faster*

Mike:Rach what the hell would you just stop you could get sick *grabs onto her arm*

Rachel:Let go of me mike *snatches her arm away*

Mike:What the hell is going through that mind of your huh were standing out in this freakin rain *looking at her*

Rachel:Do you think i care cool ill get sick i dont give a freak *walks away*

Mike:What is your problem *grabs onto her arm again*

Rachel:WOULD YOU JUST GET AWAY FROM ME *pushes him away from her*

Mike:NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU *yells cuz the rain is loud*

Rachel:YOU YOUR MY PROBLEM *arms crossed*

Mike:Why cant you just believe what i told you *throws his arms in the air*

Rachel:Thats what they all say mike *rolls her eyes walks away*

Mike:*follows after her*What do you want me to do to make you believe every word i mean in my heart

Rachel:*turns around looks in his eyes tears in her eyes*I want you to fight for me to say that there was no one else not even a tina that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me to show the world that im the one for you and that your the one for me

Mike:*sighs looks in her eyes*How am i suppose to know that

Rachel:You just are *tears fall from her eyes looking in his eyes*

Mike:Rachel...*walks closer to her*

Rachel:Girl's just want someone to want them back at least thats all i ever wanted *looks down*

Mike:Rach look at me *lifts her chin up looking at her*

Rachel:*doesnt look at him looks down*Mike

Mike:Please just look at me *looking at her*

Rachel:*looks in his eyes eyes red and puffy*

Mike:You want someone to want you back *looks in her eyes*

Rachel:*sighs nods her head slightly*

Mike:*looking deep within her eyes*I want you. I would rather be alone for the rest of my life than be without you whether we're together or just friends. I will fight for you every day if I have to. I will scream at the top of my lungs to the whole world that your the one for me, I don't want anyone but YOU. I want to spend the rest of my life finding new things about you everyday. Like how when your confused you very slightly squint your eyes and lift the right side of your lips, the way you bite your lip when your thinking about something really hard, the way you twirl your hair when your staring at the TV without even knowing it, the way kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute ,the way you have random outbursts when it is too quite or awkward of silence, the way your nose scrunches up when you hear something you don't like, Rach I could go on and on about all the little things I notice about you, the little things that make you YOU, the little things that make me want to fall in love with you all over again every single day.I missed you like crazy rach i didnt stop finding ways to bring you back into my life cuz all my happiness left the day you walked out of my life i need you you are the only thing that completes me

Rachel:Mike *shocked just looks in his eyes*

Mike:I dont care ill scream to the whole world that I LOVE RACHEL BARABRA BERRY

Rachel:*puts her hand on his chest looks in his eyes*If i say i love you that i never stopped loving you will you stop

Mike:*smiles looks in her eyes*Yes

Rachel:*smiles hand on his cheek looking in his eyes*I love you mike more than you ever imagine ill never stop loving you i wanna be with you thats all i wanna do in my life is just to be with you by your side

Mike:You mean *smiles*

Rachel:As your girlfriend loving and supporting you til the end *smiles looks in his eyes*

Mike:I love you so much more april so much more than my own life itself *grabs her face and kisses her passionately*

Rachel:*smiles wraps her arms around his neck smiles through the kiss*

Mike:*smiles arms around her waist deepens the kiss*

Rachel:*smiles puts her forehead agianst his looking in his eyes*I love you so much

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss passionately*

Kitty:*wiping her tears away*That was so beautiful yay theyre back together

Artie;*sniffing*That was better than cable

Kurt:We finally got our cherry*smiles big*

Quinn:We are such amazing best friends *smirks*

Kitty:Some sexy ass bitches if you ask me *high fives santana*

Santana:CHERRY CHERRY CHERRY *cherring laughs*

Brittany:Cherry where i want some damn it how many times do i have to tell you guys sharing is caring *laughs*

Finn:We are such amazing friends *smirks*

Puck:The best if you ask me *laughs*

Blaine;And were damn hot too *laughs*

Artie:My bubbles is getting her happy ever after after all *smiles big*

Rachel:*turns to face everyone*IM BACK IN GLEE

Everyone:*scream and run over to her they all start playing in the rain*


	8. Feels So Right R

With Mike and Rachel In His Room

Mike:*deepening the kiss opens the door to his room*

Rachel:*giggles through the kiss pulls him closer*

Mike:*smiles pushes her up against the wall takes off her shirt*

Rachel:*smiles deepens the kiss taking off his shirt*

Mike:*smiles runs his hands down her back to her hips starts kissing her neck*

Rachel:Mmmm *closes her eyes tilts her head back*

Mike:*smiles walks towards his bed*

Rachel:*smiles lays down on his bed kissing him passionately*

Mike:*smiles kissing her neck goes down to her collar bone*

Rachel:*smiles pulls his jeans down starts kissing his neck as well*

Mike:*minutes later their both nude smiles looks in her eyes*

Rachel:*smiles flips them over kisses him passionately down to his neck to his chest*

Mike:*groans hand on her back*

Rachel:*smiles goes down on his "area" and takes "him" in her both*

Mike:*gasp a little looks at her*

Rachel:Hmmm *winks at him starts bobbing her head up and down*

Mike:Ahhhh rach babe *wraps his fingers in her hair*

Rachel:*starts going faster pumping his area that couldnt fit*

Mike:Babe ahhhh *he releases*

Rachel:*licks her lips kisses him passionately*Yummy

Mike:*smirks flips them over*My turn

Rachel:*giggles pulls him down they kiss sweetly*

Mike:*goes down to her neck to her collar bone down between the valley off her breast*

Rachel:Baby mmm *tugging on the back hairs of his neck*

Mike;*takes a nipple in his mouth sucking and licking*

Rachel:Ahhhhh mike *moaning eyes shut*

Mike:*smiles gives the other the same attention then starts kissing the valley between her breast*

Rachel:Mmmm oh gosh *holding his head*

Mike:*goes down her "area" looks up at her and winks starts kissing around it*

Rachel:Mike dont tease *breathing heavily*

Mike:*smirks starts licking and sucking*

Rachel:Oh my gosh huh *holding tightly into the sheets*

Mike:*smiles sticks a finger in her moves it in and out of her*

Rachel:Ahhhh mike faster *moaning*

Mike:Like that babe *moving his fingers faster in and out of her*

Rachel:Mmmm baby make love to me *looking in his eyes*

Mike:*smiles crawls ontop of her they kiss passionately*It might hurt a little since its your first time i dont wanna hurt you

Rachel:I want you make love to me *looking in his eyes*

Mike:I love you so much *looking in her eyes*

Rachel:I love you so much more *they kiss*

Mike:*he enters her and moves slowly in and out of her*Ahhh babe

Rachel:Mmmm mike *wraps her arms around him*

Mike:*smiles starts kissing her neck starts moving a little faster*

Rachel:Ahhh baby faster harder *pulling him closer*

Mike:*starts moving faster and harder in and out of her*

Hours Later

Rachel:*head on his chest breathing heavily*That was amazing

Mike:*smiles kisses the top of her head*I always wish to make love to you

Rachel:It felt so right losing it to you *joking*

Mike:It means alot to me *they kiss sweetly*

Rachel:I love you so much more than anything *looking in his eyes*

Mike:I love you too so much more *looking in her eyes*

Rachel:*smiles blushes*I love you three

Mike:I love you four *smiles*

Rachel:*about to say something*I...

Mike;*pecks her lips forehead against hers looking in her eyes*Forever

Rachel:*smiles they kiss passionately looks in his eyes*Forever


	9. This Is Our Time

The Next Day

Rachel:*snuggled into mike running her fingers through his hair*

Mike:*wakes up holding her hand looks at her*

Rachel:*smiles big nods her head*

Mike:*smiles leans up and kisses her passionately*

Rachel:*smiles wraps her arms around his neck lays back down on her the bed*

Mike:*rolls ontop of her kissing her neck*

Rachel:*eyes closed pulls the covers over them*

Mike:*holding her hands through it all*

Later That Day

Rachel and Mike:*chuckling fixing their clothes*

Rachel:*lets go of his hand fixes her dress*

Mike:*smiles*Purse

Rachel:Got it *throws it over her shoulder clears her throat*

Mike:*smiles grabs her scarf*Scraf *wraps it around her neck pulls her close and kisses her sweetly*

Rachel:Oo mmm *kisses back giggles*

Mike:*smiles forehead against hers looking in her eyes*

Rachel:*smiles giggles holding him close*I love you so much

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss passionately*

Rachel:*smiles big*Listen mike

Mike:*puts a finger on her lips*No no dont ruin it

Rachel:*giggles pushes his hand out of the way*You dont even know what i was going to say

Mike:*holding her hand*Well im assuming its starts with what are we and ends with going to do with tina

Rachel:*sighs*You should know shell do all it takes in her power to ruin us

Mike:*groans*I know she will but when she does we have our best friends behind us and we have each other were gonna fight for whats right

Rachel:*looks at him*

Mike:You gave me a reason worth living and fighting for *looks in her eyes*

Rachel:*confused looks at him*

Mike:You my love for you because your worth it *smiles they kiss*

Rachel:*hand on her cheek they kiss forehead against his*

Mike:This is our time and were not gonna let my ex girlfriend ruin that *half smile kisses her hand*

Rachel:Ok your right *smiles*I love you so much

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss*

Rachel:*smiles deepening the kiss*

Mike:*smiles chuckles pulls away*You better get going knowing your best friends they would want the details

Rachel:You know our friends to tell *giggles*

Mike:No boys *laughs*

Rachel:*sticks her tongue out*No girls

Mike:*hands in the air surrendering*Of course not

_**Finn Puck Blaine and Artie Arrive hugging her then get in mike's house **_

Rachel:If you guys bring girls to this house ill tell your girlfriends and boyfriends *giggles getting in her car*

Puck:Were innocent now rach til out *chuckles*

Finn:Were just gonna play some xbox geezzz *laughs*

Blaine:Dont even count on my paying attention to the girl *laughs*

Artie:We wont swear on all our lives...and you little miss better be careful out their when driving *smiles*

Rachel:Ok daddy *giggles*

Artie:*smiles kisses her forehead walks off*

Rachel:Love you guys *smiles blows a kiss to mike*

Everyone:Love you more rach *smiles they all walk in the house*


	10. Diaster Strikes

At Kittys House

Rachel:*stting by kurt head rested on his shoulder*So girls what do you wanna do

Kurt:Something fun *chuckles head on rachels*

Quinn:Let's rent some movies *smiles*

Santana:Uuuu like the old chick flicks we were obsessed with *smiles*

Brittany:That would be fun *smiles*

Kitty:Yea we can go watch then in the basement *smiles*

Rachel:Kitty and i can go the movie rent place *smiles*

Kitty:Yes and well buy some snacks then we'll be back *smiles*

Kurt:Alright well keep the couch warm for you guys *laughs*

Brittany:Warm enough so your butts are on fire *laughs*

Rachel:Alright then let's go kitty kat *giggles*

Kitty:Yes we shall *giggles they walk out the house*

Quinn:Safe drive girls *smiles*

Santana:Be careful call us when you get their *smiles*

Rachel:Will do *drives off*

With The Guys

Artie:Wow we got bored that fast we decided to go to the mall *chuckles*

Mike:It was our only choice *shrugs laughs*

Finn:The girls will kill us if we went to visit them *laughs*

Puck:Yes and i wanna live for a couple more years

Finn:Having santana as your girlfriend *laughs*

Blaine:Surprise she hasnt done anything to hurt you *laughs*

Puck:Ay *confused*

Mike:*gets a weird feelings in his stomach stops walking*

Artie:Mike you alright *worried walks over to him*

Mike:I dont know i feel like somethings not right *worried*

Artie:Come on just shake it off *half smiles*

In The Car

Kitty:As much as i missed girls time i missed hanging with my "sissy" *hugs rachel from the side*

Rachel:*giggles*i missed spending time with my bubbles is girlfriend

Kitty:*sees something on rachels neck*So you and chang doo really hit it off when you guys became boyfriend and girl

Rachel:*eyes widen*What what

Kitty:Best you got like 5 hickies on your neck *laughs*

Rachel:Oh my gosh i cant believe i forgot to cover them up *giggles*

Kitty:That just says something about your man in bed *giggles*

Rachel:Best oh my gosh *slaps her arm*

Kitty:Hey your not denying it *rubs her arm laughs*

Rachel:Ok fine he is really sexy stuff in bed *giggles*

Kitty:How did we get so lucky with our man *high fives rachel*

Rachel:*laughs*No idea

Kitty:Girls are texting me mostly kurt asking us whats taking so long *looking at her phone*

Rachel:*sighs*This damn car *honking*

Kitty:Damn rach i swear were hitting every red light ugh i hate traffic lights *groans*

Rachel:*light turns green*Finally

Kitty:*hears a car horn turns to see a car heading straight for them*CRAP RACHEL LOOK OUT

**Everything Goes Black **


	11. This Cant Be Happening

With The Boys

Mike:*walking around on the mall window shopping holding his bags*

Artie:Hey has kitty or rach called you yet *worried looks at him holding his bags*

Mike:No im not sure hey can you watch my things im gonna get a water bottle*half smiles*

**Everyone Crowded around a tv from the window **

Mike:What in the world is going on *confused*

Tv:"Breaking News- There has been a car accident at the intersection of cherry blvd and 20th street. Police say it was a red camry and a red dodge mini van. The driver of the mini van has been reported a hit and run when it she had crash into the two girls are in serious condition and have been taken to the nearest hospital. We will keep you updated on this accident once we receive more information."

Mike:*drops his bottle and the water goes everywhere slowly turned around and looked at the TV and saw rachels camry wrecked so incredibly bad, and the drivers side of the car was completely beat up and cop cars everywhere. he started shaking*

Tv:Breaking News the two boys in the black rolls royce have been identified as high school students Rachel Berry and Kitty Wilde

Mike:No no no no this cant be happening *runs over to the guys*

Artie:Mike whats wrong *confused*

Mike:We need to go now *tears form in his eyes*

Blaine:Why *confused*

Mike:There has been an accident its all over the news theyre in the hospital we have to go *trying to pull his phone out*

Finn:Mike whats going on *worried*

Mike:Rach and Kitty, they-they were in a car accident. It's on the news a-and the car, Rachels car is wrecked, and they're in the h-hospital in serious condition. We-we have to go.

The Guys;*grab the boys running out to the cars*

Artie:I cant drive *shaking crying*

Puck:Ill drive *speeds off*

At The Hospital

Mike:*looking around*Where are they

Artie:*tears steaming down his face*

Receptionist:Excuse me sirs who are you looking for *smiles*

Mike:Ummm Rachel Berry and Kitty Wilde were their boyfriends *choked up*

Receptionist:Oh theyre in room 125 down the hall to the left *half smiles*

Artie:Thank you thank you so much *he runs off*

Mike:Thank you so much *running in the hallway stumbles in the room*

Rachel:*machines hooked up on her*

Mike;*tears start to fall looking at her she had her arm in a cast and head in a bandage around it...her leg was elevated a little and a casr as well she had cuts everywhere else*

Kitty:Mike *leg in a cast stiches on his forehead*

Artie:Baby *runs over to her hugging her tightly*

Mike:*half smiles tears falling*What happened

Kitty:We were driving to the rent some movies and we were at a red light, it turned green so rach started to drive and then out of no where this car came and slammed right into the drivers side of the car. *crying*

Mike:Oh dear god *looks down*

Artie:Do they know who the driver is *looks at her*

Kitty:No hit and run *sighs*

Mike:Everyone is on their way *walks over to rachels bed and sat down on the chair next to him*

Kitty:Yea *looks down*

Mike:Is she going to be ok *looks at her*

Kitty:The doctors said they don't know, it's too early to tell, but they have seen something like this before and that she should wake up. But she broke her wrist and arm hence the cast, her hip is bruised and she has about 7 stitches across her head and a nasty bruise around it. she has a concussion. Her ankle is broken as well. SHe's in a coma as you can see *cries harder*

Nurse:Miss Wilde how are you- oh i see you have visitors *smiles*

Kitty:Hi Marie this is my boyfriend Artie and Rachels boyfriend Mike *slightly smiles*

Nurse:How are you feeling

Kitty:Better i guess *half smiles*

Nurse;*smiles*Good thats what i wanted to hear and for rachel

Kitty:*shakes his head no looks down and cries*

Artie:*tears fall holding her*

Nurse:The doctor will be in shortly *looks down and leaves*

Artie:Can you walk *looks at her*

Kitty:Yea i just need those crutches *points to the crutches leaned on the wall*

Artie:*hands them to her*

Kitty:*slowly gets out the bed to support herself with arties help*

Artie:Were gonna go get something to drink you want anything *half smiles*

Mike:No thank you *looks down*

Artie:Well be back *half smiles they leave

Mike:*starts to cry stroking her cheek*Hey baby its me...listen you need to wake up okay i know you can do it

Rachel:*no response*

Mike:*cries even harder*Baby you need to wake up you have to *hears a door open looks up*

Docto:Hi im Doctor Green and you must be *looks at her*

Mike:Michael Chang Rachel Berrys Boyfriend *shakes his hand*

Doctor:I see are you aware of your girlfriends conditions *looks at him*

Mike:I think i would like to know everything wrong with her if you dont mind explaining everything *sits down*

Doctor:"Her right arm is broken along with her wrist since that is the side the car hit. SHe has a gash on her stomach from some glass from the window and 5 stitches there, her hip is bruised pretty bad and she suffered a very bad head injury as you can see from the bandages. SHe has 7 stitches on her head and a pretty nasty bruise that is forming. Her right ankle is badly broken in a few places. SHe has a concussion and as you probably know is in a coma."" *looks down*

Mike:*looks up at the doctor*Is she going to wake up soon

Doctor:In his condition it might take a few weeks if she is head suffered the most trauma but nothing that will hard his brain functioning later in life

Mike:Thank you *fakes a smile*

Mr Berry:Mike *says softly in tears*

Mike:Mr Berry how did you get here so fast *looks at her*

Mr Berry:When you got her best friends driving the car its a flying car*half smiles*

Quinn:*crying*How is she

Mike:You just missed the doctor, but she is in a coma and she said it might be a few weeks until she wakes up if she's lucky. Her arm is broken as well as his wrist and ankle, she has stitches in her head and side of her stomach and her hip is badly bruised as well as her head. *stroking the back of rachels hand*

Puck:What happened *looks at him*

Mike:According to kitty they were at a red light and when it turned green they started driving, but a car came out of no where and it it slammed into the drivers side of the car.

Artie:Kitty is she alright *heart broken*

Kitty:*on his crutches walks in slowly*Yea im alright

Artie:Its gonna be alright *hugs her*

Kitty:*just cries harder*

Finn:Rachel is a fighter he can make it through we just know *crying*

Mike:*just standing their looking at rachel tears rollong down his cheeks*

Kurt:Were right here for you guys both mike *crying hugging him*

Brittany:Were not going anywhere *hugging him crying*

Santana:We can make it throguh together *crying*

Quinn:Rachels a warrior *crying*

Mike:Huh *tears fall rapidly*

Rachel:*just laying in the hospital bed unconcious*


	12. She's Getting There

With Mike

Artie:*looks at him*Mike were all headed home you wanna come

Mike:No im fine im going to stay with her *half smiles*

Artie:Mike you barely get any sleep you need rest *arms crossed*

Mike:I am not leaving my girlfriend here *looks at him in his eyes*

Kitty:Im sorry this is all my fault *looks down*

Mike:Kitty do not blame yourself *looks at her*

Kitty:It should i am responsible *looks down*

Artie:Rachel would not want that babe *looks at her*

Kitty:Were lucky to have best friends like you guys *smiles*

Mike:I love you guys so much *smiles hugs them*

Artie:We love you more...especially rachel you mean to much to her in her heart you are her world *smiles*

Mike:*closes his eyes a tear falls pulls awya*Im ok you guys need rest

Artie:*looks at her*Mike

Mike:Go on ill be fine *half smiles*

Kitty:*half smiles and leaves*

The Next Day

Mr Berry:*hands him coffee smiles*

Mike:Thank you so much *smiles takes a sip*

Mr Berry:You really love my daughter dont you *smiles*

Mike:I really do more than anyone could ever imagine *smiles looks at rache;*

Mr Berry:I remember when you guys just begun being boyfriend and girlfriend she will never shut up about you *smiles*

Mike:Really what would she say *looks at him*

Mr Berry:One time i overheard her and kurt in her room just planning out the propsal and the wedding day she wanted it to be your dream come true *smiles*

Mike:*smiles*Awww how cute

Mr Berry:Can you believe it 4 more weeks its going to be your guys is anniversary for glee smiles*

Mike:I know the best days of my life i will never forget i got to met the love of my life in that club *smiles*

Mr Berry:I have never seen my daughter fall this hard for a guy so quickly *smiles*

Mike:Shes a phenomenal girl i neve thought i would have a chance with him and now i have fallen head over heels crazy in love with her and even more every single minute of every second of every day and ill never stop loving him *smiles blushes* id never hurt rachel in anyway shape or form

Mr Berry:I know you wont i trust you all with my daughter...i cant believe im saying her but when her daddy and i got married we were exactly like you and rachel and im letting you know that when you guys started dating i just couldnt help but think my little girl has finally found the man of her dreams im so happy she ended with an amazing guy like you *smiles* she has three amazing best friends kurt santana and most of all artie but the thing im more happy for her is she found you

Mike:*smiles hugs him tightly*Thank you so much mr berry it means alot coming from you

Mr Berry:Of course but i have to head back home the glee club might be flying in school *smiles*

Mike:Alright safe drive mr berry *hugs hi,*

Mr Berry:*smiles and leaves*

Mike:*chuckles looks at rachel*Baby did you hear that dad was more than excited to welcome me to your boyfriend

Rachel:*no response*

Mariah:Those two days were the best night of my life i would never forget i am forever grateful and thankful from above that he gave me a girlfriend like you *smiles tears fill in his eyes*

Rachel:*no response*

Mike:Well i should do some homework *giggles*So no one gets on my ass

Rachel:*no response*

Mike:Oh baby guess what they got wi-fi TA-DA *giggles*

Rachel:*no response*

Mike:*sighs*Still nothing...damn *scratches his head*

Doctor:Good morning Mr Chang any progress *smiles*

Mike:*looks up at the doctor*No nothing

Doctor:Well we looked over his test and he should wake up in about 3 weeks or 4 being that it is Janurary 31 she should wake up by the middle of Feburary

Mike:WIll she maybe wake up earlier like say our glee club anniversary *smiles*

Doctor:Mmm when is your glee club anniversary *looks at him*

Mariah:Feburary 24 2009 *smiles*

Doctor:She possibly can *smiles big*

Mike:Oh thank god *smiles bigger*

Doctor:*chuckles smiles*Im just here to double check all the monitors and give her medicine shots

Mike:Do those shots have her normal medication that she takes everyday/ the pain killers from the crash *looks at the doctor*

Doctor:Yes *smiles giving the shot*

Mike:*smiles just holds rachels hand*

Doctor:Alright press the button if anything happens *smiles*

Mike:I will thanks doctor *smiles*

Doctor:*smiles and leaves the room*

Mike:Oooohhh baby your gonna be happy when you wake up the doctor said you might wake up in the middle of Feburary our glee club anniversary i bet your flipping out right now because of that dont worry i have a special surprise for the entire glee club *giggles*

Kitty:How is she *smiles on the crutches*

Mike:Shes doing fine the doctor said she should be waking up soon *smiles*

Quinn:Thats our bestie the warrior *smiles*

Santana:Its good to hear everything is ok *smiles*

Brittany:I know and were glad your doing as well

Kurt:*smiles hugs mike*Shes is a warrior

Kitty:*smiles*She really is

Mike:*smiles looks down*

Later That Night

Puck:*walking in rachels hospital room sees all these flowers*

Blaine:*reading all the cards smiling*

Mike:i swear her room gets more flowers by the hour *giggles*

Finn:The school is being very supportive for you and rach coach sue and mr schuester did it *smiles*

Blaine:Were very lucky to have teachers like them *smiles*

Artie:There very lucky to have an amazing friends *smiles*

Mike:Very lucky *giggles*


	13. Glee Club Anniversary Pt 1

In School

Rachel:*sitting in a wheelchair until she heals smiling*I never thought id say this bubbles but its good to be back in school

Artie:Yea since you got like a three month vacation *laughs*

Rachel:Some vacation that was *giggles*

Artie:Mhmmm *opens her locker and hands her stuff*

Rachel:Bubbles you dont have to get everything for me you know that right *about to get up*

Artie:Ahhhhh no sit back down rachel barbara berry sit back down *arms crossed*

Rachel:Im not that damaged *giggles sits back down*

Artie;But the doctor said you be in a wheelchair until your whole body is healed

Rachel:Well im getting healed see *moving her feet around*

Artie:You better not get up or imma glue you little butt to that wheelchair...*mumbles*Who knows what you and chang doo did last night

Rachel:Seriously *slaps his chest with his folder*We didnt make love

Artie:Sure sure you didnt thats why you were saying Uuuu mike oh yea mike dont stop *smirks*

Rachel:*blushes*You were eavesdropping

Artie:It wasnt hard to miss out of and proves you guys were making love *laughs pushing her on the wheelchair into glee club*

Rachel:You and kitty really do belong *laughs*

Artie:Dont worry we joined along making loud noises *winks*

Kitty:Oh my gosh babe *slaps his head walks past him*

Artie:What its true *laughs sits next to kitty arm around her*

Mike:Well it proves some glee clubbers didnt have enough sleep *laughs*

Santana:Oh shut up artie mike you guys wouldnt let us sleep with pleasuring your girlfriends *laughs*

Puck:The whole block probably heard you guys *laughs*

Finn:Or universe *laughs*

Quinn:Its like they were singing a sensual song *laughs*

Rachel:*covering her face in mikes chest*

Kitty:*face nuzzled into arties neck*

Kurt:Well good to know how good our best friends get pleased and pleasured by their boyfriends *laughs*

Blaine:Wait and we dont *laughs*

Brittany:I feel so lost *laughs*

Mike:Alright enough about our sex lives and celebrate our GLEE CLUB ANNIVERSARY *laughs*

Everyone:Wooohhhh *cheering clapping*

Artie:So to hit it off mike and i have a song for our special girls *smiles looks at the guys puck finn and blaine stand behind them back round dancers*

(_Mike_ **Artie** and Both)

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo

And the hearts all over the world tonight

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

And I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo

And the hearts all over the world tonight

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

**Hey, little mama, ooh, you're a stunner**

**Hot little figure, yes, you a winner**

**And I'm so glad to be yours**

You're a class all your own *artie walks over to kitty makes her stand up walking around her singing*

**And, ooh, little cutie, when you talk to me**

**I swear the whole world stops, you're my sweetheart**

**And I'm so glad that youre mine**

**You are one of a kind ***arite kisses kittys cheek*

_And you mean to me what I mean to you_

_And together, baby, there is nothing we won't do_

_Cause if I got you I don't need money_

_I don't need cars, girl, you're my heart_ *walks up to rachel kisses her hand*

_And, oh, I'm into you_

_And, girl, no one else would do_

_Cause with every kiss and every hug_

_You make me fall in love_ *dips rachel and they kiss passionately*

And now I know I cant be the only one

I bet its hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life

Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, girl

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, oh girl

I don't want nobody else

Without you theres no one left and

You're like Jordans on Saturday

I gotta have you and I cannot wait now

Hey, little shorty, say you care for me

You know I care for you, you know that I'll be true

You know that I won't lie, you know that I will try

To be your everything, yeah

Cause if I got you I don't need money

I don't need cars, girl, you're my all

And, oh, I'm into you

And, girl, no one else would do

Cause with every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love

And now I know I cant be the only one

I bet its hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life

Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, oh

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, yeah

And I will never try to deny

That you are my whole life

Cause if you ever let me go I would die

So I won't front

I don't need another woman

I just need your all or nothing

Cause if I got that then I'll be straight

Baby, you're the best part of my day

I need you, boo, I gotta see you, boo

And the hearts all over the world tonight

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

They need they boo, they gotta see they boo

Said the hearts all over the world tonight

Hearts all over the world tonight

And, oh, I'm into you

And, girl, no one else would do

Cause with every kiss and every hug

You make me fall in love

And now I know I cant be the only one

I bet its hearts all over the world tonight

With the love of their life

Who feel what I feel when I'm

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, girl

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, oh

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, with you

With you, with you, yeah *kitty and rachel sit on their laps and kisses them*

Everyone:Woohhhh *clapping their hands*

Mr Schuester:Artie mike amazing way to start off our anniversary party *smiles*


	14. Glee Club Anniversary Pt 2

Blaine:Wooohhh whos ready to party *dancing with kurt*

Mike:I think you and kurt beat us at it man *laughs*

Artie:*grabbing the beers and other alcohol out*Oh well were a year in this glee club now so who cares

Finn:Amen brother *tossing beers to everyone*

Artie:*opening them*Let's boogie on down

Kurt:*tosses a coin in a cup makes it*WOOOOOHHHH *they start drinking*

Blaine:*bites the lime and takes a shot*

Puck:*starts chugging down the whole bottle*

Rachel:*chugging down one bottle*

Finn:Chug chug chug chug *dancing with quinn*

Quinn:Come on rach you almost got it chug it *laughing*

Rachel:*burps laughs*AHA IT TASTE LIKE PINK PIIIIIINKKKKKK

Mike:*chuckles shakes his head sitting on the floor*

Rachel:*drunk*Ayyyyyy babe why arent you going crazy its glee clubs anniversary

Mike:Babe *takes her cup away*Let's just say your still kinda new to the alcohol drunkness and imma break it down for you

Rachel:*mike puts her on his lap*Sit down

Mike:You see everyone comes down to their own kind of drunk stage example A Finn and Quinn the angry drunks

Finn:*dancing with him*i cant believe you slept with him

Quinn:*stops dancing slaps him dances ago*Let it goo

Rachel:*looks at them weirdly*

Mike:*arm around her*Example B Artie and Kitty the stripper drunks

Kitty:*dancing on the table taking her and arties clothes off*

Artie:Owwww thats my girlfriend i love you babe *throwing money up in the air*

Rachel:Huh *gasp takes a drink*

Mike:*grabs her cup again puts it away*Example C Tina and Mercedes the happy drunks

Mercedes:*sitting with tina just laughing really hard*

Tina:*hitting mercedes leg laughing*

Rachel;hahahah ahhh *looks at them pointing*

Mike:Example D Puck and Santana the bi polar drunks

Santana:I cant believe i have a boyfriend with a peanut head *crying*

Puck:*runs his hands through his head confused*Well then

Santana:Just kiss me *pulls puck into a kiss*

Rachel:*eyes widen looks at him*Woahh

Mike:And well brittany is just brittany drunk *laughs

Brittany:*laughing spinning in circles*The world goes round round

Rachel:*laughs leans her head on his shoulder*

Mike:And last Blaine and Kurt the lovey dovey drunks

Blaine:*holding kurts wrist waving them in the air*

Kurt:*laughing shaking his head*

Blaine:*laughs pulls him close and they start making out*

Rachel:*eyes widen mouth drops*Ahhhh

Mike:*laughs*Well and you the curious drunk ha *gives her drink back*

Rachel:I LOVE THIS *starts dancing*

Mike:Cant beat them join them *laughs and just joins in with her*

After The Party

Finn:*passed out on the floor arms around quinn*

Quinn:*asleep on the floor head on finns stomach*

Artie:*asleep on the table counter with kitty*

Kitty:*snuggled up into a ball on artie*

Puck:*leaned on the wall asleep*

Santana:*sitting on the stairs holding onto pucks leg asleep*

Brittany:*hugging a pole asleep on it*

Sam:*asleep on the stairs with mercedes*

Mercedes:*ontop of sam asleep still holding an empty cup*

Tina:*asleep on the railing of the stairs*

Blaine:*asleep on the stage hands on kurts back*

Kurt:*snuggled up to blaines chest*

Rachel:*asleep on the stage but her head hanging down the edge*

Mike:And then there was one *laughs and lays next to rachel wraps his arms around her and puts her head on his chest*


	15. My Hero

With Rachel

Mr Berry:You have a good day of school *smiles*

Mr Berry:Do not get into so much trouble like last year *raises an eyebrow*

Rachel:Dad daddy no worries *half smiles hugs them tightly*

Mr Berry:Our little girl is growing up ugh *smiles*

Rachel:Dad Bubbles Kurt kitty brittany and santana

Mr Berry:Just one more hug say a hello to mike for us *smiles*such a wonderful boyfriend *hugs her*

Rachel:*giggles*Alright will do

Kurt:*honking his horn*TEDDY BEAR PICK IT UP GIRL

Rachel:Daddy come on i gotta go *smiles pulls away*

Mr Berry:Behave yourselves *smiles*

Rachel:Bye Daddy *jumps in the front seat giggles*

All:BYE MR BERRYS LOVE YOU GUYS *they drive off*

Kurt:Damn teddy bear were gonna get in trouble with our boyfriends chuckles*

Rachel:Sorry bubbles you know my dads *laughs*

Brittany:Not really...are they mr and mrs potato head *looks at them*

Kitty:Really *shakes her head slaps her forehead*

Santana:Britt you just told them you loved them *arms crossed shaking her head*

Brittany:Oh right...*confused*Who

Kurt:Forget it girlsyou better hold on tight for this ride *smirks*

Rachel:Wait wh-*gets intruppted screams*

Kurt:*speeds off screaming*WOOOOHHHHOOOO

At School

Kurt:*laughing at the expressions of his best friends*

Blaine:*holds his hand tightly kisses him*We thought you guys were going to be late

Kitty:First day back from spring break hell no *giggles*

Artie:Good *smiles kisses kittys*

Brittany:I couldnt miss school the unicorns might attack me if i do *shrugs*

Santana:And i did all it took to convince britt to come to school *giggles holds pucks hand*

Puck:Good thing you did babe *pecks her lips*

Tina:Its good to be with the gang again *smiles*

Sam:*smiles*Took the words right out of my mouth

Rachel:*smiles looking around*

Kurt:I see teddy bear is looking for her hot asain candy *smiles nudges her*

Rachel:*giggles blushes*I missed you guys too but i really wanna see my boyfriend

Blaine:Eager eager *chuckles*

Rachel:Shut up bowtie *giggles*Love you

Arite:*arm around kitty*Chill girl

Puck:We actually have no idea we didnt car pull today *shrugs*

Rachel:Oh ok hey ill see you guys in glee imma go to my locker *smiles*

With Rachel

Rachel;*looks for her locker*AHA *giggles opens the locker sees a note of a shooting star that says meet under the stars blushes*This boy i swear

Finn:Hey rach Mike wanted me to give this to you *smiles hands her a rose boquet*

Rachel:My goodness i swear this boyfriend of mine *giggles sees quinn*Cherrypop

Quinn:Teddybear go on ahead he's waiting for you *giggles booty bumps her*

Rachel:Thank you guys its so good to see you guys again *smiles hugs them tightly walks away*

With Mike

Mike:*sitting on the table swinging his legs holding a single green rose and a jewlery box*

Rachel:*smiles closes the door giggles*Babe i never expected for you to have a surprise for me this early

Mike:Well you kind of are my moose *smiles*

Rachel:*giggles smiles bigger*Its muse

Mike:I know i just wanted to see that smile of my beautiful girlfriend *smiles*

Rachel:*giggles sniffs the green rose*Green Rose

Mike:I mean to tell you the meaning of that after i gave you this *gets on one knee opens the box*

Rachel:Babe oh my *covers her mouth tears in his eyes*

Mike:Dont worry its not what you think it is *chuckles*Its a promise ring

Rachel:Promise for what *confused*

Mike:Rachel Barbara Berry *smiles looks in his eyes slids the promise ring on her wedded finger*I promise to love you for who you are because you being yourself has already one my heart before and i still fall head over heels deeply in love with you every single day of my life i cant help thinking how truly lucky and grateful i am to have an amazing girlfriend like you for three years if i lose you in my life if i can never have you again i dont want anyone else but you my love for you is unconditional there is nothing i wouldnt do if it was for you...my love for you is eternal i will forever be commited to you you are a star you may not see it but to me your my golden star that has made me content and happy in my life there is no other girl for me rachel right from the start i knew you were the girl i have been waiting for all my life

Rachel:*tears fill in her eyes looks in her eyes*You are the love of my life and i know i cant have everything in my life but atleast i have the thing that matters the most to me which is you Mike...ill never ever stop loving you you are the one for me

Mike:*smiles they kiss passionately*

Rachel:*smiles big slides the other on his wedded finger*And i wont you to know nobody will ever compare to you you are the only one who will ever make me feel this much happiness in my life and love you've made me the luckiest girl in the world to call you my boyfriend my love will and heart will forever be yours i will never love another guy but you ill never stop loving you in my life i finally feel content really really happy because your in it

Mike:I found a very special love with you rachel and i plan on never ever letting you go *smiles*

Rachel:*giggles deepens the kiss arms around his neck*I love you so much

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss sweetly*

Rachel:*smiles pulls away forehead against his looks in his eyes*Your my hero you know that

Mike:And your mine *smiles they kiss and hug tightly*


	16. Just Our Weird Selves

With The Girls and Kurt

Rachel:*giggles showing her promise ring*

Kitty:Oh my god its so gorgous *smiles*

Kurt:Its so beautiful on you rach *smiles*

Santana:Awwwwww you and mike are so adroable together i swear *giggles*

Quinn:The power couple of glee *giggles*

Brittany:And rachels hands are really cute *smiles*

Rachel:Thanks guys *smiles*

Kitty:So their matching infinity couple promise rings *smiles*

Rachel:Mhmmm mike slide this one on my finger i slide the other on his *smiles*

Kurt:Uuuuu and i see you guys celebrated too *smirks pokes her neck*

Rachel:KURT *slaps his hand blushes*

Kurt:Three hickies *smirks*

Santana:*giggles*Now thats what i call marking territory *laughs*

Quinn:But how can th-*eyes widen*

Brittany:Ugh NO WAYS *eyes widen*

Kitty:*covers her mouth squeals*IN THE LIBRARY

Santana:WANKY *smirks*

Kurt:How in the world did you guys not get caught *eyes widen*

Rachel:Mike and i know our ways *giggles blushes*

Quinn:Even in school geezzz *laughs*

Brittany:Love making addicts *laughs*

Rachel:Just because i have all these hickies doesnt mean mike and i always make love *laughs*

Kitty:Mhmmm sure you guys are animals under the covers *laughs*

Kurt:27/7 no surrender *laughs*

Quinn:How many tines do you guys even do it in a week *smirks*

Rachel:Usually 4 times a week like three rounds *blushes*

Santana:Wanky girl wanky we really are best friends *laughs*

Kitty:Well artie and i do it like 3 times a week two rounds *blushes*

Kurt:Blaine and i do it like 3 times a week as well *blushes*

Santana:We and rach are the same *laughs*

Quinn:FInn and i do it two times a week *smirks*

Brittany:What are we talking about guys *smiles walks up to them*

Kurt:Our se-*gets intruppted*

Rachel:Checkers you know mike and i play checkers lots and lots of checkers *blushes*

Kitty:Ulala *giggles nudges her*

Brittany:Really when i play checkers lord tubington always beats me so i end up sleeping by his feet in his litter box sometimes i forget how to sleep in my own bed *shrugs*

Everyone;*just look at her*

Brittany:Sometimes i use honey in my hair to have it shine so the evil unicorns will stay away *smiles*

Santana:*hands brittany a snack*You just munch on that britt well do the talking

Brittany:ANIMAL CRACKERS *smiles sits down eating*

Kurt:Her world is very interesting *smiles laughs*

With The Guys

Mike:*throwing the ball in the air smiling*

Artie:Nice tattoo man *pokes his two hickies on his neck*

Mike:*slaps his hand laughs*Shut it

Blaine:Seriously bro even in school *laughs*

FInn:How in the world do you guys not get caught *laughs*

Puck:You and rach are just animals *laughs*

Mike:Enough of mine and rachel is love making life *laughs*

Artie:Damn make us not have fun *laughs*

Blaine:Booo you whore *laughs*

Mike:Im not a girl *laughs*

Blaine:I just felt like saying it *laughs*

Finn:We are just our weird selves *laughs*

Puck:One twisted happy family *laughs*

Mike:So sam anything going on between you and mercedes *smirks*

Sam:What nooo pssshhh what makes you say that *laughs*

Artie:Ok sam everyone knows your little

Puck:*laughs*LITTLE

Artie:Ok fine your big

Puck:HA BIG *laughs*

Arite;Your gigantic

Puck:HA GIGAN-*gets interuppted*

Artie:*stuffs an apple in pucks mouth*Everyone knows your falling for her its obvious

Puck:*just takes the bite of his apple and sits down*

Mike:Mhmm *smiles*When are you doing to make her yours

Finn:Bri its now or never or else *thinks*...Or else

Blaine:Nice talk finn your good *pats his back*

Sam:*laughs*I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS ARE TALKING ABOUT

Mike:Oh really *smirks looks at artie*

Artie:*smirks yells*SAM LOOK ITS MERCEDES

Sam:Huh WHERE *turns around and runs right into the wall*

Puck:*hands out smiles*I gotcha i gotcha

Sam:*falls right to the ground on pucks right side*

Puck:I dont gotcha *laughs*

Finn:Nice going man *laughs*

Blaine:*laughs and helps him up*

Sam:Alright fine i am falling in love with mercedes *smiles*

Mike:Knew it *high fives artie*

Arite:*laughs*Just wanted to hear you say it

Sam:But what am i going to do i mean shes hung over shane *sighs*

Finn:Bro were doing a michael jackson tribute assignment *smiles*

Sam:And *confused*

Blaine:Use a michael jackson song about your feelings and mercedes will swoon *smiles*

Sam:Your right i am not backing down this time *smiles*

Mike:Yea you show her who the man is *smiles*

Artie:Were right here to help *smiles*

Sam;*turns around hits the wall again*

Puck:This time i gotcha *smiles hand out*

Sam:*falls right onto the floor on pucks left side*

Puck:Damn it i need to work on that *laughs*

Sam:It hurts being your guys best friends *laughs*


	17. Pucks Butt Problem

On The Stairs By The Lunch Tables

Rachel:*head rested on mikes lap giggles playing with their hands*

Mike:Damn who knew our promise rings are so sparkly *laughs*

Rachel:There so pretty in the sunlight *giggles*

Mike:You would say that babe *chuckles*

Rachel:This little picnic was fun thank you so much babe *kisses him*

Mike:Anything for my amazing girlfriend *they kiss*

Rachel:*wraps her arms around his neck depeens the kiss*

Mike:*chuckles through the kiss wraps his arms around her waist*

Artie:*arm around kitty*QUIT MAKING OUT ON THE STAIRS

Kitty:Dont wanna get caught me wrinkled boobs mcgee *laughs*

Mike:Geeehhh im feeling the love from our best friends *laughs*

Rachel;*giggles helps him up walking towards artie and kitty*You and me both

Mike:You know what i noticed most *smirks*

Rachel:What *looks at him*

Mike:Our best friends are such eavesdroppers *laughs*

Artie:HEY THAT IS NO-Well it is true *laughs*

Kitty:Cant deny that *laughs*

Rachel:*laughs*Let's just get to glee

In The Choir Room

Mr Schuester:NEW DIRECTIONS *smiles runs in*

Everyone:*laughing talking with each other looks at mr schuester*

Mr Schuester:*writes on the board*Our new assignment is Disco

Everyone:*falls silent just looking at each other*

Mr Schuester:You guys arent excited come on this is fun *smiles*

Rachel:Thats what you think mr schue but everyone else knows this *smiles*

Mr Schuester:What *looks at them*

Everyone:DISCO SUCKS *they all smile the whole class falls silent*

Mr Schuster:Well then...why dont we just spend time thinking about what our assignment should be

Rachel:*sitting in mikes lap arms around him thinking*

Mike:*one arm wrapped around rachels waist looking confused*

Kitty:*sitting in arties lap holding his hand looking around*

Artie:*arms around her*Ahhh

Everyone:*looks at him smiling*

Artie:Damn it lost it *sighs thinks again*

Everyone:Ahhhh *they start going back to thinking*

Kurt:*thinking whistling*

Blaine:I got it *smiles*

Everyone:*looks at him smiling*

Blaine:And its gone *sighs*

Everyone:Damn *sighs and go back to thinking*

Puck:*falling asleep on santanas shoulder*

Santana:*tying her hair blowing bubbles*

Finn:*starts coughing it echoes around the whole room*

Quinn:*sighs thinking all of a sudden they hear something*

Puck:*eyes widen farts everyone hears*

**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Rachel:*eyes widen hides her face in mikes chest*

Mike:*eyes widen mouth wide open*

Rachel:*closes his mouth and hides his face in her neck*

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Kitty:Ughhh *faning her face hides her face in arties neck*

Artie:*eyes widen shocked*

Kitty:*grabs arties face and hides it in her neck*

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Kurt:*starts feeling sick hides his face in blaines shoulder*

Blaine:*eyes widen looking around scared*

Kurt:*grabs his face and hides it in his shoulder*

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPFFFTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO PPPFFTTT-**

Santana:*in disgust moves her seat next to rachel and mike*

Mr Schuester:*looks at his watch shocked makes a gagging noise*

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Quinn:*pinching her and finns noses*

Finn:*making a disgust face*

Quinn:*turns finns face away from puck*

Sam:*shocked hides his face in his backpack*

Mercedes:*breathinh heavily just faning her face*

Brittany:*shaking her head smiling*

Tina:*feels like she has to throw up*

**OOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT PFFFTT PFFFT TOOOT** *end of the fart*

Puck:Excuse me *eyes widen shocked*

Brittany:*clapping her hands stands up*BEAUTIFUL VERY BEAUTIFUL i didnt know there was a song like that

Everyone:*looks at her in shock*

Rachel:Is it possible that my eyes are tearing *wiping her eyes*

Mike:You just broke the record man *shocked*

Kitty:I need to wash my clothes STAT *eyes widen*

Artie:Thats something well always remember *laughs*

Santana:Babe what is this the pass gass and you pass class this is glee club glee where your mouth does the talking and not your butt *sighs shakes her head*

Puck:*shrugs*I had a big lunch

Quinn:I think my hair just died *shocked*

Finn:Why is it that everytime puck farts im behind him *shaking*

Sam:That was very...*shocked*

Mercedes:Disturbing *shakes her head*

Brittany:They said if you stop your farts long enough you explode and turn into yummy taffy that you can feed the unicorns *smiles shakes her head*

Everyone:*looks at brittany then scoot their chairs away from her*

Mr Schuester:Back to glee club then

**TOOOOOOT **

Everyone:*just looks at puck*SERIOUSLY

Rachel:Do you need a finale with that *slaps his arm*

Mike:Dude either walk out of the room or get your butt checked out *laughs*

Brittany:Actually you guys that was me *laughs in embarresment*

Santana:Britt *laughs*

Brittany:it just came out i always let one ripe infront of lord tubington so i pretended you guys were all lord tubington my bad *laughs*

Everyone:*starts laughing really hard*


	18. Problem Taken Care Of

The Next Day

In The Choir Room

Kitty:*laughing talking with kurt and rachel*

Rachel:*giggles pushes kurt with what he said*

Kurt:Just saying if puck keeps passing gas he needs to get his butt checked *laughs*

Santana:I should make him have his butt checked seems like his booty is doing more of the talking more than his mouth *laughs*

Quinn:Yea please more of that finn is probably gonna end up chopping pucks ass off and hang it on the wall of this class *giggles*

Brittany:Santana if finn does chop of pucks ass can you give it to me because it makes beautiful music *smiles*

Rachel:Britt thats not even music thats just gas *looks at her*

Brittany:I find it very rude you guys arent welcoming pucks bitt's musical talent in this club *arms crossed passed*

Mike:*pulls rachel on his lap kisses her cheek*Great puck got brittany to fall in love with your ass

Artie:*holding kitty laughing*Well it is brittany

Blaine:I have nothing to say *laughs arm around kurt*

Puck:*about to walk in smiles*Hey gu-

Kitty:Ahhh ahhhhh stay there check if you have to pass gas for a second *arms crossed*

Puck:Mmmm ahhh *thinks*i dont think so

Santana:Then come to me baby *giggles*

Puck:*smiles walks in then all of a sudden*What you guys up to-Ugh ohhhh

Santana:*eyes widen screams*NOOOOOOOOO

Puck:*eyes widen then farts*

**TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

Finn:*walks holds onto the piano trying not to breath*

Quinn:Oh god no *covers her nose*

Artie:Ahhhhh the horror the horror *cries in disgust*

Mike:*coughing tears in his eyes*

Kitty:*covering her face*

Rachel:*hiding her face in mikes neck*

Blaine:Oh god my nose take it take it *covering his nose*

Kurt:*pinching his nose*

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOT ***end of fart*

Finn:Why me *falls to the floor and faints*

Brittany:WOOOHHH YES YES ENCORE ENCORE *smiles clapping*

Mercees:*grabs brittanys shoulder pulls her down shaking her head*

Sam:Thats just not right *sighs*

Puck:Im sorry guys it just came out *shrugs*Excuse me

Mr Schuester:NEW DI-ooooo what is th-PUCK *looks at him*

Puck:Im sorry it just came out *sits down arm around santana*

Santana:*grabs a spray from her bag and starts spraying him*

Puck:Alright i get it i get it *laughs*

Brittany:Oh come on guys that was awesome *smiles*

FInn:*crawling on the floor breathing heavily*Speak for yourself britt

Quinn:Oh my poor boo *helps him up*

Rachel:Alright i cant handle the smell all the guys plus brittany evacuate the room we'll take care of this *pushing the guys out*

Mike:Im kinda scared to know what the girls are gonna do in the room *laughs*

Artie:Something to keep the stank away *laughs*

Finn:Dude get your butt or stomach checked *laughs*

Puck:I cant help it if it doesnt come out that end then it will the other end *shrugs*

Brittany:Dont worry puck im very proud of the musical talent your body has its special *smiles*and if finn doesnt cut you butt of can i have it so i can teach it the ABCS

All The Guys:*look at brittany amd step away*

Brittany"What then maybe the girls will except its talent pucks butt is just a very sad looking butt face clown *shakes her head*

Mr Schuester:*just looks away*Can the girls and kurt go any faster

Kurt:You guys may come in *smiles*

Mike:*takes a sniff wraps his arms around rachels waist*Mmmmm specials like a tropical paradise

Artie:Very tropical like hawaii *smiles*

Brittany:I didnt know puck ate hawaii *eyes widen*wow you have a huge appetite

Finn:Ummm ok then you girls and kurt really got ride of the smell *laughs*

Puck:Yea i mean its my fart and i cant even stand it *laughs*

Sam:Wow and thats coming out of pucks mouth *laughs*

Rachel:We got those Febreeze things the tropical paradise aloha thing and the automatic spay *giggles*

Kitty:So every time puck ripes one Fabreeze will fight back *laughs*

Quinn:And we have a little gift for you puckster *laughs*

Puck:Really whats that *confused*

Santana:Late merry christmas babe *kisses his cheek a air fresher he can put in his pocket*

Puck:Wow thanks now even if i ripe on in the hall ways it will smell tropical *laughs*

Brittany:Awwwww man i really wanted pucks butt i was gonna name it alfred then i was gonna dress it up with a wig and stuff then it can be our secret weapon for glee *laughs*

Puck:*scared runs behind santana hides behind her*

Everyone:*laughs hard*


	19. Not So Relaxing Day

The Next Day

With The Girls and Kurt

Rachel:*sitting on the bleachers leaning on kurts chest*

Kurt:Man i really love this weather *smiles*

Kitty:People are gonna think were so weird for "tanning" at school

Santana:Let them think what they want truth is were sexy as hell *laughs*

Quinn:Plus kurt and i need this *laughs*

Rachel:You guys do need color *giggles*

Santana:I know rach why were we doing this *laughs sits next to her*

Rachel:I think it was just to look sexy as well *laughs*

Kitty:Geeezzz its like there trying to say something *laughs*

Kurt:I do need color *laughs*Im paler than cotton band paper

Quinn:*laughs*

With The Guys

Mike:*throwing the football around on the football field*

Artie:*laughs watching the girls the football hits him he falls to the floor*

Finn:Dude your suppose to catch it not laugh at it *laughs*

Puck:I know laughing at the ball wont make it go faster *helps him up*

Artie:Says the guy who has an air freshner on his pants because he cant control his gas *laughs*

Puck:How many times do i have to say i cant control my gas *smirks*

Mike:Says you *laughs*

Artie:Are our girlfriends/boyfriend really tanning *laughs*

FInn:Yup thats them...and at school *laughs*

Puck:Thats strange *laughs*

Back With The Girls

Santana:*playing slide with rachel*

Rachel:*laughing hard*

Kurt:Huh this is so fun *laying down*

Quinn:You said it *laughs*

Kitty:Just one relaxing day *smiles*

Coach Sue:*throws a bucket of water on them*FAKE BOOBS PORCELIAN BEEK NOSE PAPER NOSE AND TUSHIE MCGEE OFF MY BLEACHERS THEY ARENT FOR YOUR GOSSIP

All The Girls and Kurt:*scream dripping wet*COACH SUE

All The Guys:Ugh ohh *they run to the bleachers*

Kitty:*mumbles*Ugh its rusty boobs mcgee

Kurt:Ugh my clothes you ruined them *whines*

Blaine:*wraps a towel around kurt holds him away*

Coach Sue;Thats right wipe all the fake talent away from your boyfriend

Kurt:*gasp mouth widen*

Blaine:Were on our way coach sue *pulling kurt down with him*

Santana:Ugh COACH im wet everywhere *screams*

Puck:*wraps a towel around santana holds her*

Coach Sue:Darn it i thought splashing water on you would make your boobs shrink *sighs*

Santana:You little *gasp*

Puck:And we are on our way *pulling santana away*

Quinn:Ugh it got in my nose *blowing the water out*

FInn:*wrapping a towel around her holding her hand*

Coach Sue:Oh hush up fabray your lucky it didnt break that nose of course can you even fit i finger in there

Quinn:Ahhhh *gasp*

Finn:Bye coach *pulling quinn away*

Kitty:*slips off the bleacher*Owwy

Artie:Babe *wraps a towel around her kisses her head holds her*

Coach Sue:Oh dont be such a baby tushie mcgee im pretty sure your bubble butt help you from the fall

Kitty:Why you li-*trying to get close to her*

Artie:Not worth it not worth it see you around coach sue *throws kitty on his shoulders and walks off*

Rachel:Im wet everywhere ugh *removing the water off her*

Mike:Babe *wraps the towel around her kisses her forehead wraps his arms around her waist*

Coach Sue:Oh stop being a whiney baby young barbara i thought pouring water on you would make that beek nose of yours shrink *smirks*

Rachel:I swear imma-*mike grabs her and carries her bridal style*

Mike:Bye coach sue *walks off*

Coach Sue:Your girls better not be fooling around on my turf *arms crossed*I love messing with these glee kids I love my life WOOOHHH

In The Choir Room

Puck:Dang coach sue is not gonna leave us alone will she *sighs*

Finn:You think *laughs*

Artie:Let's just say the girls had a refreshing day *laughs*

Mike:Sponsered by Coach Sue *laughs*

Santana:Ha ha ha very funny *sits by puck*

Quinn:Ugh that teacher i swear *leans on finn*

Kitty:She is just one sad old lady with rusty breast and has nothing better to do than bug us *laughs sis on arties lap*

Rachel:*sits on mikes lap and wraps her arms around him*Kitty took the words right out of our mouth

Santana:When my boyfriend here *punches his arm*

Puck:Ouch *rubs his arm*what did i do wrong

Santana:That was the time you could have used your gas power*laughs*

Kurt:Couldve tooken out her wrinkles *laughs*

Puck:*laughs shrugs*Out of order

Everyone:*starts laughing*


	20. A Glee-Ful Holiday

With The Girls/Kurt

In The Choir Room

Rachel:I cant believe it its almost christmas you guys *squeals*

Kurt:I know im so excited for the holidays party party time

Kitty:So what are our plans this time *smiles*

Santana:SInce we always spend new years and christmas together now *giggles*

Quinn:We need to go on vacation together *smiles*

Rachel:Well mike and i are planning to go to Mammoth his parents have a cabin there so were gonna spend christmas and new years there if you want it will be fun

Kurt:MAMMOTH HELL TO THE YES blaine and i are in *smiles*

Kitty:*giggles*Count artie and i too

Quinn:Finn and i will join *smiles*

Santana:Awesome i guess were all going to mammoth together *laughs*

Rachel:Its going to be a very glee-ful holiday *laughs*

Everyone:*they all laugh*

With The Guys

Finn:Ugh you guys im freaking out i dont know what to get quinn for christmas *sighs*

Puck:Id go with socks *looking at himself in the mirror*

Artie:A pair of sunglasses *shrugs*

Blaine:*combing his hair*Id go with puck on the sucks

Sam;*grabs the spray from finns hand*See this is why i dont have a hot matienece girlfriend or any girlfriend at all

Puck:*confused*Werent you trying to get at mercedes

Blaine:Yea you worked your ass off to get her back *looks at him*

Finn:Wait what they said yea *looks at him*

Sam:She has it bad for shane so what am i suppose to do *shrugs*

All The Guys:Very true *they all laugh*

Mike:*looks at his phone*Seems like the girls and kurt made some holiday plannings already

Artie:*confused*What do you mean

Mike:Rach told them about our quality holiday together but she invited your girlfriends/boyfriend and there in on it so i guess were headed to mammoth *smiles*

Everyone:*start clapping and cheering*WOOOHHH MAMMOTH

Finn:Thanks so much mike *laughs*

Puck:Dont worry it will be like none of us are there *laughs*

Blaine:Well be quiet as a mouse *smiles*

Artie:Speak for yourselves while the person who invited us will be as loud as heck with his ho ho holidays *winks at mike*

Mike:*laughs shoves arite*No funny buinsess its not my cabin its my parents i asked them for it

Everyone:No worries man *the bell rings they go their seperate ways*

With Artie and Mike

Mike:*putting his jacket on smiling*So did you get kitty

Artie:*smiles reaches all the way in the back of his locker a jewlery box*An infinity necklace with love birds engraved A and K

Mike:Dude that is really nice kitty will love it *smiles*

Artie:So what did you get my juliet *chuckles*

Mike:You think rach will like this *opens the box*

Artie:Mike their beautiful she will love it *smiles*

Mike:I really love your best friend artie *smiles*

Artie:I know you do *smiles*

Mike:Let's get this holiday started with *laughs*


	21. Just Leaving Is Crazy

Everyone At Artie and Rachel's Apartment

Rachel:*trying to close her suitcase*Mmm

Kitty:Rach what did you pack in there *laughing*

Rachel:You know first aid kit snacks blankets pillows *jumps on the suitcast trying to close it*

Kitty:Damn girl its not like were moving away *giggles*

Rachel:I know but saftey first here *grabs kitty and makes her sit on it*

Kitty:Got it *looks at her*

Rachel:Still wont close ROMEO *giggles*

Artie:Juliet we just because we live together doesnt mean you can just keep come screaming *laughs*

Rachel:Can you help me the bag wont close *giggles*

Artie:I got this *sits on thw suitcase and pulls kitty on his lap kisses her neck*

Rachel:Just to find a way to be all lovey divey on your girlfriend *slaps the back of his head*

Artie:Hey atleast it worked *laughs*

Rachel:Because your a mr fatty fat *sticks her tongue out at him*

Artie:Well that was just rude *laughs*

Outside The House

Everyone:*putting in their things in the van mostly the guys*

Finn:Ugh tell me how long where staying there *laughing dragging the girls bags*

Puck:Just for a like three weeks *throws the bags in the trunk*

Blaine:Why does it feel like they packed for a year *laughs*

Artie:Oh stop whining and keep loading *laughs*

Mike:*in the trunk fixing the bags*

Puck:*about to lift santanas bag he ends up farting*

Finn:*standing right behind him starts coughing*PUCK MAN GROSS WHAT DID YOU EAT

Puck:Not other peoples farts apparently *laughs*

Finn:i thought the girls have you a refreshner for your pants when you ripe one *arms crossed*

Puck:It ran out i keep forgetting to buy more *laughs*

Artie:Dude how does that run out *eyes widen*

Mike:That is some serious problem *laughs*

FInn:Thats nasty i took everything in *laughs*

Blaine:That is just i dont even know what to say *shakes his head in disgust*

Mike:Thank god im just here in the trunk fixing our luggage *laughs*

Artie:I feel so sorry for you man *laughs*

Rachel:*looking around*Have you guys seen brittany

Kitty:She should be here by now i mean were all here *confused*

Santana:Her things are here *confused*

Kurt:Thats strange *looking around*

Quinn:Maybe shes in the bathroom *shrugs*

Sam:*dragging one of brittanys bags*Dang this one is really heavy

Puck:Since when do bags talk *looks at everyone*

Rachel:OH MY GOD ITS BRITT BABE OPEN THE BAG *runs over to them with kurt and the girls*

Mike:Britt *opens the bag*

Artie:Britt what are you doing in your bag *shocked*

Brittany:I was scared to leave so i hide in their i guess sam didnt see me and shut it on me *stands up*

Sam:No wonder why it was so heavy *laughs*

Finn:It doesnt explain why this one is heavy *puts it on the floor*

Brittany:LORD TUBINGTON *smiles holds the cat*

Kitty:Oh my goodness britt *laughs*

Kurt:You can not stuff your cat in a bag *shocked*

Brittany:We couldnt fit in one bag so i put him in the other

Everyone:Oh goodness *they laugh*

Rachel:Just getting reafy to leave is crazy *laughs*

Artie:Well what are we waiting for let's go *smiles they all run in the car and drive off*


	22. Road Trip Craziness

Mike:*driving talking with arite*

Artie:*laughing pointing at things out the window*

Rachel:*playing with kittys hair*

Kitty:*head on her shoulder crossing her eyes*

Kurt:*looking at his nails*

Blaine:*reading a book about bow ties*

Santana:*blowing bubbles while trying her hair*

Finn:*hitting his head on the window*

Quinn:*laughing at what brittanys doing*

Brittany:*trying to tie sams hair in little pig tails*

Sam:*soft asleep on mercedes shoulder*

Mercedes:*sighs looks out the window*

Rachel:Alright you guys its getting really boring right now *laughs*

Kitty:What is there to do were in a car *laughs*

Puck:*grabs his guitar*You guys thinking what im thinking

Brittany:Uuuuu yes that we should all run out of the car with our shirtless singing Twinkle twinkle little star *smiles shaking her head*

Kurt:Why in the world would do that *raises an eyebrow*

Brittany:I dont know to just air out our bodies *shrugs*

Kitty:Ok one britt were girls and we have things to show two some of the boys barely have anything to show and the only boys who have something to show are artie mike finn and puck sorry sam but your huge mouth just blocks everything else *laughs*

Sam:None taken *laughs*

Puck:That isnt exactly what i was thinking brittany

Brittany:Uuuuu uuuu we can get the crayons in my bag then draw on the car ceiling *smiles*

Santana:*pats her back sighs*Give it up

Brittany:Ahhh man *pouts*

Puck;*laughs starts stumming his guitar*

_Where they at [8X]_

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me_

_We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's_

_Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!)_

_In the club on the late night, feelin right_

_Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice_

_Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home_

_(I can take home)_

_She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude_

_or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude_

_Boo, as long as you a thicky thicky thick girl you know that it's on_

_(Know that it's on)_

_I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor_

_Sexy and real slow (hey)_

_Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video_

_So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?_

_Her measurements were 36-25-34_

_Yellin I like the way you brush your hair_

_And I like those stylish clothes you wear_

_I like the way the light hit the ice and glare_

_And I can see you moving way over there_

Everyone:*laughing and cheering*

A Few Minutes Later

Santana:*braiding her own hair sticking little pens in it*

Puck:*hugging his guitar kisses it snuggles with it sleeping*

Brittany:*playing patty cake with lord tubington*

Finn:*soft asleep holding quinn*

Quinn:*asleep on his shoulder snuggled into him*

Sam:*throwing little papers at them*

Mercedes:*drawing on their faces laughing*

Kitty:*playing rock paper scissors with kurt*Kurt how is that possible

Kurt:Its scissors *smiles*

Kitty:I chose rock how can you win *confused*

Kurt:Plus my boyfriends bowtie which equals a mega awesome scissor *smirks*

Rachel:*laughs*How is that possible

Kitty:*laughing*He finds anyway to cheat doesnt he

Kurt:You are correct my besties *chuckles*

Arite:*turns to see everyone bored out of their minds taps mikes shoulder*

Mike:*laughs looks at him*Why dont we have our own fun

Artie:Your choice my friend *laughs*

Mike:*parks smirks and slams his hand on the car horn*

BEEEEEEPPPPPPPP

Everyone:*all jump up screaming*AHHH WHAT THE HELL MIKE

Artie:Were in mammoth *laughs*

Everyone:Yes *smiles*

With The Guys

Mike:*tossing the bags to the guys as it heads to the cabin*

Puck:Man its so nice here *smiles*

Sam:Im so excited to get my pary on *smiles*

Blaine:Im just happy to be here with my boyfriend and my best friends *smiles*

Artie:Awwwww blaine how sweet *chuckles*

Finn:*yawns walks up to the guys*Hey guys need help

Mike:*eyes widen drops the ludgage trying to stop himself from laughing*

Artie:*holding onto mikes shoulder trying not to laugh*

Puck:*fake coughing trying not to laugh*

Sam:*eyes teary from not laughing*

Blaine:*couldnt help it falls to the ground laughing hard*

Finn:*has things drawn on his face but one sticks out the most*What

Mike:*laughs hands him a mirror*You have a picture of nipples that look like creme puffs on your forehead

Finn:*looks at the mirror*MERCEDES

Brittany:Really i thought finn just grew a unibrow *confused* actually it looks like a cotton candy cloud *touches finns forehead*

Everyone:*burst out laughing*


	23. A Glee-Ful Christmas

Christmas Day

Rachel:*smiles rolls over feels for mike nothing sits up*Babe

Mike:Ahhhh man your awake *smirks*

Rachel:*giggles arms crossed*Is that suppose to be a bad thing

Mike:No but it ruined the surprise *smirks walks all the way in tray with breakfast and roses*

Rachel:Awww my sweetie bear boyfriend you didnt have to do such a thing *giggles*

Mike:I know but I wanted to just to see my lovely girlfriend smile *smiles kisses her sweetly*

Rachel:*giggles hand on his cheek*Merry Christmas babe I love you so much *looking in his eyes*

Mike:Merry Christmas babe I love you so much more *looks in her eyes they kiss passionately*

Rachel:*giggles wraps her arms around his neck deepening the kiss*

Mike:*chuckles starts kissing her neck lays her down on the bed everything falls*

Rachel:*laughs kisses him*There goes my breakfast

Mike:We'll just skip to dessert then *chuckles pulls the covers over them*

Hours Later

Rachel:Best Christmas ever *giggles snuggles into him*

Mike:You know even if your Christmas gift is home made or crappy I wouldn't care *looks at her*

Rachel:What why *giggles*

Mike:Cuz all I'll ever want is you *smiles pecks her lips*

Rachel:I love you *they kiss sweetly*

Artie:*knocks on the door laughing*COME ON YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS ITS CHRISTMAS TIME

Kitty:You already had your ho ho fun time to have fun with us *giggles*

Mike:*laughs*Were on our way out

Artie:*laughs*No funny business

Rachel:*giggles starts getting dressed*

Mike:Ahhhh man *wraps his arms around rachels waist kissing her neck*

Rachel:*giggles pushes him away*No funny business remember

Mike:Mistletoe *chuckles dips her they kiss passionately*

Rachel:*giggles*I love you so much

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss and walk out*

In The Living Room

Finn:There are the four love birds *smirks arms around quinn*

Quinn:We thought you guys would never make it downstairs *laughs*

Puck:Ohhh leave them alone both the love birds had a very mery christmas already *smirks*

Santana:*walks up to kitty and rachel pokes their necks*A very merry christmas

Kurt:Ugh i cant believe you guys celebrate christmas earlier before us *laughs*

Blaine:Our kind of celebraiton under the sheets *laughs*

Sam:I only cuddled to lord tubington on the floor since brittany took up the whole bed *laughs*

Brittany:I need the space just in case you know the unicorns decide to come back and cuddle with me *laughs*

Rachel:*handing them hot chocolate then sits on mikes lap*Sam you slept with lord tubington

Mike:*wraps his arms around rachels waist*That is kinda weird

Sam:He wouldnt move so i had to i think he farted alot at times *makes a disgusted face*

Brittany:*scratches her head giggles*That wasnt only lord tubington

Artie:*spits out his hot chocolate it hits sams face*

Sam:AHHHH AHHH HOT HOT *runs around the cabin and slams right into the wall*

Kitty:Uuuuu thats gotta hurt *arms around artie*

Sam:Very much *groans in pain*

Rachel:Alright enough of that let's get into the christmas spirit *smiles*

Mercedes:I was thinking the same thing rachy *smiles starts singing*

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true..._

_All I want for Christmas is you..._

Mercedes:*starts dancing around the tree*

Rachel:*giggles grabs kitty and kurts hand dancing with them*

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_Don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There up on the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

Mike:*start dancing along with the girls*

Artie:*doing the same thing laughing*

Finn:*throwing gifts to puck smiling*

Puck:*throws them to sam laughing*

Sam:*running around with them*

Brittany:*dancing with lord tubington*

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Quinn:*wrapping the tassle around finn giggles*

Finn:*smiles kisses her cheek*

Santana:*wraps the tassle around puck*

Puck:*smiles walking with her laughing*

Kurt:*wraps the tassle around blaine*

Blaine:*smiles pecks his lips*

Kitty:*wraps the tassle around artie and dances by him*

Artie:*wraps his arms around her kisses her*

Rachel:*wraps the tassle around mike giggling*

Mike:*wraps his arms around her spinning her around*

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

_Oh yeah, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas...is...you... (You, baby)_

_You... (All I want for Christmas is you)_

_Ohh, ohh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)_

_Ooh, ooh... (All I want for Christmas is you, baby...)_

_(All I want for Christmas is you)_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Rachel:*spinning herself around the tassle smiling*

Mike:*holding the other end smiling*

Rachel:*wraps her arms around his neck smiling looking in his eyes*

Mike:*smiles arms around her waist they kiss passionately*

Rachel:*giggles snuggles into him looks at everyone*Best Christmas ever

Everyone:SECRET SANTA TIME *they all laugh*

Sam:Mercedes *smiles hands her the gift*

Mercedes:*smiles opens the box*Oh my gosh sam its beautiful *holds up a top*i love it

Sam:*smiles holds an ipod*Geeehh mercedes thanks so much i love this gift

Brittany:*smiles hands her gif to blaine*Here you go blaine

Blaine:There you go brittany *smiles opens the box*Wow its a ummm

Brittany:I let lord tubington pick it out its a bow tie made out of construction paper i colored it *smiles*

Blaine:Its really something thanks britt *smiles wears it*

Brittany:Awwww blaine you didnt have too a shirt that says Its Brittany Bitch i love it *wears it*

Santana:Here you go kitty kat *smiles hands her her gift*

Kitty:*smiles hands santana her gift opens her gift*Awwwww santana thank you so much i always wanted...a bra that lifts up my boobs *makes a face giggles*

Santana:*laughs*Im joking thats my bra this is your gift ...i love your gift to me i can use it to tune out pucks voice at time

Kitty:Awwwwww thank you santana i always wanted this headband *smiles*

Quinn:Kurt *smiles hands her gift*

Kurt:Awww here you go *opens the box smiles*Quinn i always wanted this hand thank you so much

Quinn:Well you kept talking about it...thank you so much kurt i always wanted these heels *giggles*

Kurt:Now were fashion divas bitches *laughs*

Puck:Sorry i wasnt apart of secret santana this year *shrugs*Love you guys though

Artie:Mike *smirks hands him his gift*

Mike:Artie im kinda scared to open my gift *smiles opens it*No way dr dre earphones your the best man

Artie:We are the best of friends *laughs opens his box*Damn man skull candy headphones thats awesome man

MIke;Were the perfect secret santas to each other *smiles*

Finn:Rachel *smiles hands her her gift*

Rachel:*smiles hands her gift*Here you go finn

Finn:I remembered when we were together you always wanted diamond earring so i finally got the money to get you them *smiles big*

Rachel:Finn their beautiful thank you so much *smiles*

Finn:i wast thinking since you do have a star and we have a star named rachel berry here you need to shine as bright *smiles*

Rachel:I really appreciate it thank you *hugs him tightly*

Finn:*opens the box*Ita a rollex watch

Rache;:I remembered as well *giggles*

Finn:Thank you so much *hugs her tightly*

Everyone:CHRISTMAS MOVIES AND COOKIES LETS GO *they laugh*


	24. Canoeing Fun

The Next Day

Rachel:*soft asleep holding onto the bed sheets*

Kitty:Juliet wakey wakey *jumps in the bed*

Rachel:Mmmm blossom go away *pushes her off the bed*

Kitty:Owwww meanie butt *rubs her back*

Rachel:Im trying to sleep here *pulls the covers over her*

Kitty:Come on its canoeing day me you mike and artie only *giggles*

Rachel:Can it be tomorrow *rolls over to mikes side of the bed*

Kitty:No because tomorrow its a girls/kurt night out while the guys go on a hike *shaking her*

Rachel:Mhmmm kitty *rubbing her eyes sits up holding the covers over her chest*

Kitty:*giggles*Nice sex hair...and candy cane neck

Rachel:*fixes her hair and covers her neck*We didnt make love last night

Kitty:Oh really cuz your neck says something else *pokes all her hickies*

Rachel:*arms crossed raises an eyebrow*Just because my hair is a mess and there are hickies on my neck doesnt mean mike and i did wanky stuff last night what if they were from some other night

Kitty:First of all ewwww...second you guys barely keep your hands off each other and plus last night ohhh mike was echoing all over the cabin *smirks*

Rachel:Shut it *throws a pillow at her*

Kitty:Are you decent *giggles*

Rachel:Of course i am *wrapping the blankets over her body*

Kitty:*smirks picks up her bra and underwear*Oh yea you guys didnt have sex last night

Rachel:*grabs them puts them back on glares at her gets dressed*Alright point proven gosh

Kitty:Dont worry i think ever single couple made alot of noise last night *winks at her*But you and mike were louder then arite and i

Rachel:Ewww oh my gosh enough *giggles pushes her out of the room*

Out By The Lake

Rachel:MICHAEL ROBERT CHANG JR wait a second *going in circles with kitty in our canoe*

Kitty:Rach i dont think were doing this right *laughs trying to paddle right they keep going in circles*

Rachel:*laughing*If you dont stop and wait for us dont expect to get any rachel loving tonight

Mike:*laughing rolling down the lake with artie*Alright man dont take away my loving from my girlfriend away

Artie:*laughs*Your so whipped man

Rachel and Kitty:*laughing hard watching artie and mike*

Mike:Dude come on let's go *smiles they faddle away*

Rachel:MIKE GET BACK HERE *giggles*

Kitty:No let them go i have a plan *smirks*to get them plan

Rachel:*giggles scoots closer to kitty*Schemes schemes i like

Kitty:Alright so we paddle close to them and act like were about to kiss them but grab their shoulders and push them in the lake *smirks*

Rachel:You bitch...i love you no wonder why were best friends *laughs*

Artie:*sitting in the canoe waiting for the girls throwing food in mikes mouth*

Mike:*laughing catches it*

Rachel:Babe you look so hot right now *smiles*

Mike:Awwww does that mean we can have some loving under the sheets tonight *winks*

Rachel:of course *reaches over hands on his shoulder leaning in*

Kitty:Artie babe i love you so much *smiles hand on his shoulders leaning in*

Artie:I love you so much more *leaning in*

Kitty and Rachel:*grab them and push them into the lake*

Kitty:PADDLE FOR OUR LIVES RACHEL *laughs they try paddling faster*

Mike:*swimming yells*RACHEL BARBARA BERRY WHAT THE HELL

Rachel:*laughing hard with kitty*We are such bad bitches to our boyfriends

Kitty:They love us anyways *laughs*

Artie:*splashes mike laughs*We got completely punkd by our girlfriends bro

Mike:Naaa imma swim over there and tip them *laughs*

Artie:Im in on that *smriks they swim*

Kitty:Oh my gosh that was so awesome *laughing*

Rachel:Did you see the-*screams as they fall out of the canoe*

Mike:*laughs high fives artie*That was awesome

Artie:*arms crossed*Now were even

Rachel:Mike was that even necessary now i need to shower again *frowns holding onto him tightly shaking*

Mike:That makes it even more worth it...imma be in the shower with you and your clinging onto me like a magnet I LOVE my life WOOHH *smirks arms around rachel*

Kitty:Jerks *giggles holding artie*

Artie:*laughs holding kitty close to him*I gotta agree with mike this is nice having you clinging onto me for dear life

Kitty:*arms around artie pecks his lips*How did we get so lucky with the best boyfriends in ohio

Rachel:I dont know either but were very lucky *pecks mikes lips*

Kitty:Very lucky indeed *smiles*


	25. Back To Reality

A Week Later Back In Lima

Rachel:*wearing sunglasses leaning on the lockers asleep*

Kitty:*head on her shoulder alseep*

Kurt:*falls to the floor asleep*

Quinn:*mouth open asleep against the locker*

Santana:*standing up alseep*

Brittany:*hugging one of santanas leg asleep thumb in her mouth*

Mike:*walking with the guys shocked*What in the world happened to our girlfriends/boyfriend

Artie:Seems like reality stuck to them *laughs*

Blaine:*laughs kneels down the floor*Thats for sure

Finn:Our girlfriends/boyfriend are more drama queens than we thought they'd be

Puck:Maybe if i fart on them they will wa-*gets cut off*

Rachel:*wakes up grabbing kurt and kittys hand walking fast*WERE AWAKE

Kitty:No need for that consequence *runs off with rachel and kurt*

Kurt:Stay away puckerman *laughs*

Santana:*grabs quinns hand and walks off*You butt will be chopped off if you do

Quinn:*runs off*

Brittany:*smiles sitting on the floor*Hi guys

Mike;*confused leans on the lockers*Britt you know all the girls just left right now

Brittany:Oh yea look at that *smiles still looking at them*

Artie:*leans next to mike laughs*You know if you dont get off the floor puck will have to use his power

Brittany:Yup i do *smiles big*

Blaine:*confused raises an eyebrow*Do you understand what your saying

Brittany:Yes my best friends pretty unicorn boyfriends i do *smiles*

Finn:Why arent you running off like the rest of them *laughs*

Brittany:Im making for puck to make his beautiful music with the other end of his body *smiles*

Puck:*eyes widen*Britt are you ok

Brittany:I wasnt feeling that well so i took all my antibiotics at the same time and forgot how to move *shrugs*

Mike:Yea let's help her guys *smiles they all grab brittany*

Brittany:You guys are such sweet beautiful unicorns *smiles*

Artie:Alright britt *smiles*Thanks i think...

Brittany:Except for you sam you are one ugly unicorn i have ever seen you have huge lips and that lipstick doesnt not look good you dont blend in im sorry you just look like a unicorn thats going to explode at any minute that explodes laffy taffy and im ready *smiles holds a bag up*

Sam:Im not wearing lipstick...im scared now*looks at her*

Brittany:Ohhh oh well *smiles*

Finn:Brittany is far away from reality *laughs*

**TOOOOOOOT **

****Artie:*sighs slaps the back of pucks head*

Puck:Im sorry it just comes out *laughs*

Brittany:Dont let them bring you down puck thats beautiful music *smiles and hugs his leg*

Mike:Yea we are definately back to reality *laughs*


	26. The Neanderthal Karofsky

With Kitty Kurt and Rachel

Rachel:*dancing around the football field with kitty*

Kitty:*giggles*Rachel what did you eat

Rachel:Nothing i just feel crazy *laughs*

Kurt:That proves something girls we gotta get to glee club come on *dragging their arms*

Kitty:Boo you whore *laughs*

Kurt:I know i am a whore stop rubbing it in *laughs*

Rachel:Were some sexy whores *laughs*

Karofsky:*smirks pushes them into the locker*

Kurt:Oh my goodness kitty rachel are you ok *worried*

Kitty:*hugging rachel*Were fine

Rachel:*scared*Yea

Kurt:*mad*WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM.

Kafrosky:What did you say *walks in kurts face*

Kurt:You can mess with me all you want but dont push girls around *mad*

Kafrosky:*picks up kurt*Then ill have fun with this

Rachel:Dont you hurt him *starts hitting kafrosky*

Kafrosky:WOULD YOU SHUT UP *punches rachel right in the nose*

Kitty:*heart breaks tears in her eyes*RACHEL

Rachel:*falls right to the floor crying covering her face*

Kurt:*pushes kafrosky off him*WHO THE HELL HITS A GIRL

Kafrosky:*scared runs off*

Rachel:*crying hard covering her face*

Random Student:He did her a favor atleast she can hide her beek nose *smirks walks off*

Rachel:*crying hard*

Kitty:Shes bleeding all over *tears in her eyes*

Kurt:Get her to the restrooms ill get the guys *runs off*

Kitty:Come on bestie *holding her walking to the restrooms*

In The Choir Room

With The Guys

Mike:*laughing throwing a football around with the guys*

Artie:*laughs tosses it to puck*

Puck:*not paying attention ball hits his head*

Finn:*laughs catches the ball instead*

Mike:Nice man your suppose to focus *laughs*

Artie:*laughs*If focus is even in your dictionary

Puck:Well i was lost gosh *pouts*

Finn:The ball was right infront of you *laughs toses it to blaine*

Blaine:Nice puck *laughs*maybe it shook his brain around

Mike:So it could finally work *laughs*

Artie:If thats possible *laughs*

Puck:Well then rude *arms crossed*

Finn:Such a baby *laughs*

Blaine:*laughs*Hey have you guys seen kurt and the girls

Mike:*worried*They should be here by now

Quinn:Hey guys *smiles pecks finns lips*

Santana:Sorry kinda late traffic *smiles pecks pucks lips*

Blaine:You guys werent with kitty kurt or rach *worried*

Kurt:*runs in tears in her eyes*

Blaine:KURT WHATS WRONG *they all run over to him*

Kurt:*starts crying hard*Mike im so sorry i tried we tried

Mike:KURT WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT WHERES RACHEL *worried*

Artie:AND KITTY *worried*

Kurt:That neanderthal kafrosky we were headed here then he pushed us into the lockers i stood up for the girls *starts crying*then he was about to hurt me...and rach *cries*

Mike:KURT what happened to my girlfriend *worried*

Kurt:That bastard punched her right in the nose *crying*

Santana:HOW THE HELL DOES SOMEONE HIT A GIRL *crying*

Quinn:THAT SON OF A BASTARD *crying*

Mike:*mad clenches his fist pushes the piles of chairs down*

Artie:MIKE MIKE calm down *holding his wrist*

Mike:Dude you dont ever lay a finger on my girlfriend *kicks the piano pissed*

Artie:Calm down man *holding his wrist*

Puck:UGH this is bull *mad*

Kurt:Kitty is cleaning her up *wipes his tears away*

Finn:Ugh best way is how to mess with thats neaderthals rock foot face *arms crossed*

Blaine:That digust me who hits a girl

Kafrosky:*walking past the room eyes widen*

Mike:*furious runs up to him punches him over and over again*YOU BASTARD...YOU NEVER LAY A FINGER ON MY GIRLFRIEND WHO

Puck:WHO THE HELL HITS A GIRL MAN *pissed*

Finn:YOUR TRULY DISGUSTING *pissed*

Blaine:YOUR A DISGRACE *pissed*

Mike:IMMA TEACH YOU A LESSON TOUCHING MY GIRLFRIEND *starts punching him over again*

Rachel:*hugging kitty crying sees mike *ARTIE STOP HIM

Artie:*pulls him off holding him back*Calm down bro

Rachel:Mi...mike *crying*

Mike:*heart breaks as he sees a bandage around her nose hugs her tightly*Babe

Rachel:*crying hugs him tightly*

Mike:Im right here im not going anywhere *holding her*

Rachel:I love you so much *looks at him*

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss*

Kitty:*rubbing her arm places the ice pack on her nose sighs*

Mike;Is she ok *looks at kitty*

Kitty:He broke her nose...im gonna take her to the doctor later *looks down*

Kafrosky:im so sorry i *scared*

Puck:*lifts up kafrosky and pushes him against the lockers*

Artie:You listen that girl right there that you hurt and you mess with her you mess with me and all of us if i see you near her ever again touch her youll sorry *punches him pissed hugs rachel*

Rachel:Artie *crying hugs him tightly*

Finn:We better not see you around her anymore *pissed*

Blaine:If you do youll be sorry

Sam:If i were you i would leave *pushes him to the floor*

Kafrosky:*runs off*

Rachel:*crying looks at them*

Santana Quinn Kurt and Kitty:*all hug her crying*

Artie:*hand on mikes shoulder*

Mike:*pissed off tears in his eyes*

Finn:*hand on his shoulder*Its gonna be ok

Puck:Shes a warrior look at her *half smiles*

Mike:*looks at rachel a tear rolls down*


	27. I Feel PrettyUnpretty

The Next Day

Artie:Rach are you sure you wanna get a nose job *worried*

Rachel:Everyones right about my nose its huge *looks down*

Artie:Rach your beautiful no matter what *arms crossed*

Rachel:It could help us in competitions my voice can get higher notes *half smiles*

Artie:Possibly but what about the risk your voice is amazing as it is rach *looks at her*

Rachel:Your just saying that because im your best friend *closes her locker*

Artie:Im not saying that because your my best friend rach it speaks for itself you are a very beautiful girl inside and out and you dont need any plastic surgery to change that *arms crossed*

Rachel:Artie...*sighs arms crossed*

Artie:Does mike know *arms crossed*or anyone else in glee club minus kitty and i

Rachel:Not yet *sighs*

Artie:Rach you dont need a nose job*raises an eyebrow*

Random Student:Hey beek nose what happen theres a crack *smirks and walks off*

Rachel:See my point exactly *looks at him*

Artie:Stop lostening to them its not worth it there a waste of time F all the haters *sighs*

Rachel:*sighs*

Artie:How are you going to tell them all *arms crossed*

Rachel:By the best way possible song *sighs*

Artie:You know mike isnt going to like this

Rachel:Oh well...*shrugs and walks away*

Artie:Damn it *sighs*

In The Choir Room

Rachel:*takes a deep breath and starts singing while walking in*

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful but what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror, who's inside there, the one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today_

Mike:*confused arms crossed*

Artie:*sighs looks away*

_And my outsides are cool, my insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you_

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame, I'm just tripping_

Kitty:*tears in her eyes just looking at her*

Kurt:*worried tears fall*

You can buy your hair if it won't grow

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you find out who am I too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, oh, so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty, and bright_

Puck:*looks down sighs*

Finn:*looks away arms crossed*

_Never insecure until I met you, now I'm being stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me, just a little bit skinny_

_Why do I look to all these things to keep you happy?_

_Maybe get rid of you and then I'll get back to me_

_My outsides are cool, my insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through, it's because of you_

_I've tried different ways but it's all the same_

_At the end of the day I have myself to blame, keep on tripping_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_You can fix your nose if he says so_

_You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make_

_But if you can't look inside you find out who am I too_

_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

_I feel pretty, oh, so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty, and bright_

_And I pity any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, tonight_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, tonight_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, tonight_

_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I feel pretty_

_(You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_

_Oh, so pretty_

_(You can fix your nose if he says so)_

_I feel pretty and witty, and bright_

_(You can buy all the makeup that M.A.C. can make)_

_But if you can't look inside you, find out who am I too_

_Be in the position to make me feel so damn unpretty_

Mr Schuester:Ummmm nice song rachel *half smiles*

Rachel:Mr Schuester im have an announcement to make *sighs*

Mr Schuester:Go ahead *sits back down*

Rachel:Artie kitty and i went to the doctors after school from my broken nose and i decided im getting a nose job *looks at them*

Mike:*shocked eyes widen arms crossed*

Everyone:*shocked just looks at her*

Rachel:Look if you guys dont support this decision im making i can make it on my own *arms crossed*

Mike:Babe dont do this your beautiful *looks at her*

Rachel:Im sorry mike but the decision is already made rachel berry is getting a nose job *walks away*

Everyone:*sighs looks down*


	28. What Makes You Beautiful

Artie and Rachel's Apartment

Rachel:*in the bathroom looking at herself takes off the bandage*

Mike:*sighs leans on the wall*Rach you seriously dont need a nose job

Rachel:BABE what if i was naked *arms crossed*

Mike:Oh please its not like something hasnt seen it *fakes a cough*

Rachel:*throws a cottom ball*Your so gross

Mike:*laughs*Your not denying it

Rachel:What are you doing here talking to me in the bathroom anyways *laughs*

Mike:You wont listen to me you wont listen to artie *raises an eyebrow*

Rachel:Because i can make my own decisions i am a full grown woman now *arms crossed*

Mike:Yea but at the same time the people that love you love you for the real you especially me your the most beautiful girl in my eyes *smiles*

Rachel:Do you not hear what people say about me babe *sighs*

Mike:Who cares screw the haters there just jealous because their not as beautiful as your girl in my eyes and thats all that matters*smiles*

Rachel:Babe i appreciate the effort *half smiles*

Mike:I thought you would be hesistate so you leave me no choice if the words of your own boyfriend cant work song can *smirks starts dancing funny the lights turn on artie blaine finn and puck come behind him dancing*

Rachel:*laughs*Babe what are you guys doing

Kitty:*wearing nerdy glasses and hair in piggy tails running up to the guys screaming*

Kurt:*faning himself screaming*

Santana:Ahhh ahhhh *screaming pulling on quinns hair*

Quinn;*screaming pulling santanas hand of her laughs*

Rachel:*laughing hard just looks at the guys*

Mike:*smiles starts singing looks in rachels eyes*

_[Mike]_

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]_

_[Artie]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_[Finn]_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]_

_[Puck]_

_So girl come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]_

_[Finn]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_[Blaine]_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[All]_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_[Middle 8]_

_[Mike]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_[All]_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ([Harry:] Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ([Artie] beautiful) ,_

_Oh oh,_

[Mike]

That's what makes you beautiful

Mike:*smiles dips rachel and they kiss passionately*

Rachel:*smiles wraps her arms around her neck*You guys are the best friends a girl could ever have

Artie:*smiles arms around kitty*We love you for you rach

Kitty:And we dont want you to change *smiles*

Santana:Your our rachie thats what makes you special *smiles*

Puck:In every way *smiles*

Kurt:Your all that matters to us *smiles*

Blaine:Were one family *smiles*

Quinn:*smiles*We care for you

Finn:Youve always been beautiful *smiles*

Rachel:Come here *smiles they group hug*

Artie:So...*smiles*

Rachel:Im not getting a nose job *smiles*Im happy just the way i am

Mike:I love you just the way you are *smiles*

Rachel:I am one very lucky girl to have you *smiles they kiss passionately*


	29. Graduation Jibbers

With Rachel Kitty Mike and Artie

Rachel:Im so excited can you guys believe it were graduating in just three days

Mike:*arm around rachel*I think im already having cold feet

Kitty:Im not im so excited to leave this place *giggles*

Artie:Im with mike on this i mean its kind of nerve wrecking *shrugs*

Rachel:You guys are such babies *laughs*

Kitty:Plus its not like were leaving anyone behind minus mr schue *shrugs*

Rachel:And we'll always be visiting this place every once in a while *smiles*

Mike:I guess you guys are right *half smiles*

Artie:Yea *half smiles*

Rachel:If you guys are worried about the friendship nothing will change were strong as a rock *giggles*

During Glee Club

Everyone:*laughing talking with each other*

Mr Schuester:*walks in sighs writes on the board goodbye*This is it i know we never wanted to see things come to an end but we'll always have each other in our hearts and minds

Rachel:Exactly what i was thinking and i thought of a great song *smiles starts singing*

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_

_Where we're gonna be when we turn 25_

_I keep thinking times will never change_

_Keep on thinking things will always be the same_

_But when we leave this year we won't be coming back_

_No more hanging out cause we're on a different track_

_And if you got something that you need to say_

_You better say it right now cause you don't have another day_

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_

_These memories are playing like a film without sound_

_And I keep thinking of that night in June_

_I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon_

_And there was me and you, and then we got real blue_

_Stay at home talking on the telephone with me_

_We'd get so excited, and we'd get so scared_

_Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money_

_When we look back now will our jokes still be funny?_

_Will we still remember everything we learned in school?_

_Still be trying to break every single rule?_

_Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?_

_Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_And this is how it feels_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_La, la, la_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la_

_We will still be friends forever_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change, come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Rachel:I love you guys you will forever be my best friends *smiles*

Mike:*smiles walks over to her wraps his arms around her waist they kiss passionately*

Kitty:*smiles runs in rachels arms hugging her*

Artie;*smiles joins the hug*

Kurt:Group hug *smiles they all join the hug*

Mr Schue:*smiles tears in his eyes*


	30. Graduation

It Graduation Day

Kurt:*walking with his arms around kitty and rachel*WERE GRADUATING

Rachel:*screaming laughing*

Kitty:GOODBYE MCKINLEY HIGH *laughs*

Santana:*runs over with them*Woooohh

Quinn:HASTA LA VISTA Mckingly *laughs*

Mike:*arm around artie and blainegroup hug the girls and kurt*

Blaine:Were finally out of this place *laughs*

Artie:I got the graduation jitters now *laughs*

Finn:Group hug come on everyone *laughs*

Puck:Ummm you hug yourselves *laughs backs away*

Mike:Awwwwwwwww come on man we need some lovin *laughs arms open wide*

Artie:So now i come to you with open arms *laughs singing*

Blaine:*laughs starts joining in*Hoping youll see what your love means to me open arms

Puck:Get away from me *laughs backing away*

Finn:Dont deny the love bro *laughs*

Puck:Hey look imma run now *runs off*

Mike:Off to show some lovin *laughs*

Rachel:Please tell me which boyfriend is which *laughs*

Kitty:Dont worry were all ashamed *laughs*

Kurt:*laughs*There are worst things they can do

Santana:If they do i dont know any of them *giggles*

Quinn:Very true *laughs*

At The Graduation

Mr Figgins:Miss Quinn Fabray

Finn:*smiles cheering*WOOOHH THATS MY GIRL

Quinn:*smiles grabs her diploma and shakes his hand giggles*

Mr Figgins:Miss Santana Lopez

Puck:ATTA GIRL *smiles jumps up clapping*

Santana:*smiles grabs her diploma does her little dance*

Mr Figgins:Mr Finn Hudson

Quinn:*whistles screaming*MY BOYFRIEND WOOHH

Finn:*smiles grabs his diploma lifts mr figgins up laughing*

Mr Figgins:Mr Noah Puckerman

Santana:YOU DID IT MY EGGHEAD BOO *giggles*

Puck:*smiles grabs his diploma and chest bumps mr figgins*

Mr Figgins:*falls to the floor laughing rubbing his chest*Mr Blaine Anderson

Kurt:WOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH THATS MY BOYFRIEND *clapping screaming*

Blaine:*laughs winks at kurt grabs his diploma and screams*

Mr Figgins:*smiles*Mr Kurt Hummel

Blaine:THATS MY MAN WOOOHHHH *smiles clapping*

Kurt:*smiles kicks his leg up grabs his diploma and bows*

Mr Figgins:Mr Artie Abrams *smiles*

Kitty:THATS MY SEXY ASS BOYFRIEND WOOHOOO *smiles*

Artie:*smiles dips kitty and kisses her passionately winks and grabs his diploma*

Rachel:*giggles*Action right there

Mike:Wait til the graduation ceremony ends *laughs*

Mr Figgins:Miss Kitty Wilde

Artie:BOOM THATS MY GIRL *smiles cheering*

Kitty:*smiles winks and grabs her diploma*

Mr Figgins:Mr Michael Chang Jr

Rachel:screams clapping her hands grabs mike by his collar and kisses him passionately*

Mike:*smiles pecks her lips and grabs his diploma*

Mr Figgins:Last but not least Miss Rachel Berry *smiles*

Mike:THATS MY BOO THATS MY GIRL *smiles clapping*

Rachel:*smiles tears in her eyes blows mike a kiss and grabs her diploma*

Mr Figgins:And now i announce to you Mckinley CLASS OF 2013 *everyone throws their caps in the air*

Rachel:*giggles looking at the caps in the air*

Mike:*smiles dips her and leans in looking in her eyes arms around her waist*

Rachel:*giggles wraps her arms around his neck they kiss passionately*

Mike:*smiles deepens the kiss and spins her around*

Rachel:*giggles*I love you so much

Mike:I love you so much more *they kiss*

Mr Schuester:*smiling walks over to them*NEW DIRECTIONS

Everyone:Mr Schuester *smiles they all run in his arms hugging him*

Mr Schuester:*laughs tears in his eyes*Im gonna miss you guys so much


	31. PARTY PARTY

Blaine:Wooohhh whos ready to party *dancing with kurt*

Mike:I think you and kurt beat us at it man *laughs*

Artie:*grabbing the beers and other alcohol out*Oh well were a year in this glee club now so who cares

Finn:Amen brother *tossing beers to everyone*

Artie:*opening them*Let's boogie on down

Kurt:*tosses a coin in a cup makes it*WOOOOOHHHH *they start drinking*

Blaine:*bites the lime and takes a shot*

Puck:*starts chugging down the whole bottle*

Rachel:*chugging down one bottle*

Finn:Chug chug chug chug *dancing with quinn*

Quinn:Come on rach you almost got it chug it *laughing*

Rachel:*burps laughs*AHA IT TASTE LIKE PINK PIIIIIINKKKKKK

Mike:*chuckles shakes his head sitting on the floor*

Rachel:*drunk*Ayyyyyy babe why arent you going crazy its glee clubs anniversary

Mike:Babe *takes her cup away*Let's just say your still kinda new to the alcohol drunkness and imma break it down for you

Rachel:*mike puts her on his lap*Sit down

Mike:You see everyone comes down to their own kind of drunk stage example A Finn and Quinn the angry drunks

Finn:*dancing with him*i cant believe you slept with him

Quinn:*stops dancing slaps him dances ago*Let it goo

Rachel:*looks at them weirdly*

Mike:*arm around her*Example B Artie and Kitty the stripper drunks

Kitty:*dancing on the table taking her and arties clothes off*

Artie:Owwww thats my girlfriend i love you babe *throwing money up in the air*

Rachel:Huh *gasp takes a drink*

Mike:*grabs her cup again puts it away*Example C Tina and Mercedes the happy drunks

Mercedes:*sitting with tina just laughing really hard*

Tina:*hitting mercedes leg laughing*

Rachel;hahahah ahhh *looks at them pointing*

Mike:Example D Puck and Santana the bi polar drunks

Santana:I cant believe i have a boyfriend with a peanut head *crying*

Puck:*runs his hands through his head confused*Well then

Santana:Just kiss me *pulls puck into a kiss*

Rachel:*eyes widen looks at him*Woahh

Mike:And well brittany is just brittany drunk *laughs

Brittany:*laughing spinning in circles*The world goes round round

Rachel:*laughs leans her head on his shoulder*

Mike:And last Blaine and Kurt the lovey dovey drunks

Blaine:*holding kurts wrist waving them in the air*

Kurt:*laughing shaking his head*

Blaine:*laughs pulls him close and they start making out*

Rachel:*eyes widen mouth drops*Ahhhh

Mike:*laughs*Well and you the curious drunk ha *gives her drink back*

Rachel:I LOVE THIS *starts dancing*

Mike:Cant beat them join them *laughs and just joins in with her*

After The Party

Finn:*passed out on the floor arms around quinn*

Quinn:*asleep on the floor head on finns stomach*

Artie:*asleep on the table counter with kitty*

Kitty:*snuggled up into a ball on artie*

Puck:*leaned on the wall asleep*

Santana:*sitting on the stairs holding onto pucks leg asleep*

Brittany:*hugging a pole asleep on it*

Sam:*asleep on the stairs with mercedes*

Mercedes:*ontop of sam asleep still holding an empty cup*

Tina:*asleep on the railing of the stairs*

Blaine:*asleep on the stage hands on kurts back*

Kurt:*snuggled up to blaines chest*

Rachel:*asleep on the stage but her head hanging down the edge*

Mike:And then there was one *laughs and lays next to rachel wraps his arms around her and puts her head on his chest*

Hours Later

Santana:Ugh i feel like a wet monkeys ass *blinking her eyes*

Puck:I think we partied to much for this graduation *his head is painted blue*

Quinn:Ugh i dont even wanna move *streches pushing finn of the platform of the floor*

Finn:Woah woah *falls and still sleeps*

Kurt:Ugh i never wanna drink ever again *whines*

Blaine:Speak for youself *hair everywhere*

Kitty:I need to stop being a stipper drunk *giggles*

Artie:Ugh i dont know what to think anymore my head hurts

Rachel:Ugh that party was awesome though *laughs*

Mike:*looks down his shirt*Who drew a smiley face on my abs

Rachel:Sorry i guess i slept drunk *giggles*

Mike:*looks at her confused*Ok you turn into brittany when your drunk

Rachel:*giggles in pain wraps her arms around him*

Brittany:There pepperoni in my shirt *grabs them and eats them*

Everyone:*back away from brittany groaning in pain*

Sam;*barges in screams*ASPRINS ANYONE

Everyone:*groan and throw paper cups at him*

Sam:Ill take that as a no *chuckles*


End file.
